


Priceless

by Enchantedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Burglary, Crimes & Criminals, Danielles here too, Drunk in love, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Holidays, Josh snores like a garbage disposal, Kidnapping, Multi, Multichapter, My First AO3 Post, Niall is a baby penguin, Shes not that important, Zayn gets angry fast, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lol, well a clogged one thats exploding, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedlarry/pseuds/Enchantedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes home for winter break to surprise his family and he gets his own surprise after the girls leave to see a movie.  He gets introduced to Harry's "gang" and it turns out that he's not allowed to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Louis was a second year in college, and studying was far from his mind as winter break stalked closer and closer.  Winter break meant a long lazy few weeks with family and friends.  The holidays were his favorite time of the year (he wasn't going to lie, he loved having birthdays) and he had a feeling that he'd get tackled by a few girls on his way into his home.  He quickly flicked on his blinker, hanging a left into the driveway that he had drove in and out of so many times.  It had almost given him nostalgic feelings.  He snorted, trying to take in that he'd actually be able to sleep.  His roommate, Josh, usually kept him up with his obnoxious snoring.

It wasn't until his car was in park that he had snapped out of his thoughts, snatching the key out of the ignition.  He knew that his mom would already be home with the girls.... it was 5:30 and usually they were all home by 4.  

Louis took a deep breath.  "Well, I guess this is it Lou.  We're going in there, and we'll keep our heads up… even if a little girl pinches you until you cry uncle."  

He simply rolled his eyes at himself.   _How did I let myself become such a nutjob._ His brain was stirring, and he guessed that he was ready.  Quickly, he made his way out of the car and up to the front door.  He took a second to determine whether he'd knock or just walk in.   _Oi, it's not like they're family or anything._  He rolled his eyes at himself once again before entering the vanilla scented house.

Four girl shrieks were the last thing that he had heard before he was sent to the ground.  He snorted, "Hi girls, you should really stop doing that if you want me to come out okay.  My bones aren't as strong as they used to be." he taunted in an elderly man's voice to get a laugh.

His mom walked into the room, crossing her arms, "I thought you weren't able to come for the holidays."

He scrunched up his face, feeling uneasy that she'd really thought that he had meant that.  "You know I wouldn't pass this up for the college life of studying and gross professors."  

He got a curt nod as a response as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his coat.  He grabbed his small duffle, heading up the stairs to his old bedroom.  Louis smiled when he walked into his room, his old posters hanging.  His bed groaned as he threw his duffle onto it, sighing.

"Louis!" a voice known to be Jay's called up to him.

He took a deep breath before walking out, looking down at her from over the balcony.  "Yes?"

"We're going to the cinema if you'd like to come with us."

Louis smiled, deciding that he'd reject this offer for now, "You guys go have fun.  I need to relax and maybe catch some z's.  My roommate really needs to accept the fact that he snores."

His statements were returned with laughs from Lottie and Fizzy, which caused him to smile.  Getting people to laugh boosted his confidence.  Once all the girls were gone he took a deep breath, "Silence... finally."

Louis rifled through his duffle bag to find a fresh pair of boxers and a pair of sweats so he could relax and MAYBE sleep.  He made his way into the bathroom across the hall, rubbing at his eyes like a toddler would when they’re tired.  What else could he do?  Louis started up the shower, stripping off his "road" clothes and throwing them into the hamper.  He stepped into the scorching water, letting out a slight 'ah' as he felt his worries melt off him.  literally.

_

Harry took a deep breath, the smell of evergreen cascading off the bush he was hidden behind.  "Head in now.  They all just left, well, except for the boy.  You all raid while I keep him away." he hissed through his small network of ear pieces.

"C'mon H.  Don't kill him.  He doesn't look that much older than any of us." a caring Liam blasted through the network.  

Harry growled.  "I'll see what I can do.  The key's under the mat."

The crew moved fast, the raven-haired boy being the first one to make a move, grabbing the key, making his way into the house.  

"Really Zayn?  I thought we discussed gloves."

Zayn smirked.  "I'm sorry Haz.  But I seemed to leave them at home by complete accident.  Relax, Niall has wipe duty."

A casual bystander probably would've laughed by what Zayn had said.  The last two members of the team were Niall and Danielle.  Niall being an expert of breaking into a house without anyone noticing, or just grabbing stuff and running.  Danielle was only in it because Liam had begged for her life to be saved.  

"just think Harry, we need a computer nerd to even survive." swelled through Harry's head, remembering just how Liam had said it.  At first he thought Liam had feelings for her, but he later came out with Zayn.  This is when he had realized that Liam had worse things than feelings... he had a heart.  He scoffed at his thoughts, entering the house.  He usually had family duty with Zayn or Niall, but since there was only one he didn't need to worry.  

Humming was heard through the mahogany door and Harry hadn't second guessed that it was a bathroom, saying that the soft beat of water was heard among the humming.  Harry let out a quiet sigh, knowing that he might be standing for a while, but that was alright, because the team was clearing out the house of any valuables.

-

Niall carefully unplugged every wire from the back of the 72" flat screen, taking one end of it as Zayn took the other.  Liam had been on small item duty, waltzing around the house with a sack, collecting any jewelry, money, or small items.  Anything that could sell.

Niall fixed his earpiece after the tv was settled in the back of the van.  "Dani, any known whereabouts on the Tomlinsons?"  

There was a pause before the only girl on the team spoke.  "Looks like they've settled at the cinema.  I'd give it about another hour and an half.  From what I've heard, the boy's still in the house?  From what I'm reading now, he was a star player on the footie team when he was in highschool, and Harry, he knows how to kick balls... literally."

Her rambling was met with a snort from the curly headed leader of the crew.  "Whatever.  I'm sure I can fend him off.  He's not that big from what I've seen of him."

Liam rolled his eyes as he joined in on the conversation, "That's because you're like a skyscraper.  Now, If you're on boy watch you should probably shut the hell up before he hears you."

The line went silent and a smile made its way onto Liam's face.  He had actually gotten Harry to shut up for the first time since he joined this little gang.  Liam bolted up the stairs, quietly making his way passed Harry as he entered each of the rooms, his sack of "loot" getting heavier with each object.  Liam smiled at some of the pictures that hung up in each of the rooms, seeing the genunine smiles of the family.  Too bad they wouldn't be smiling when they walked back into their home.  He shoved a camera into the bag, smiling as he saw that the cords were next to it.  He could easily get rid of this.

Niall was going through the house, wiping everything that had been touched by any of his team.  We're on each others team.  Niall held back a laugh, lyrics from a Lorde song flooding through his head.  He'd be so much happier if he could work with music.... Well, he could, but he's pretty sure that he's not stupid enough to try that.  Not if Harry's there to stop him.  

"Ni, grab those paintings." Zayn commanded him, causing Niall to snap out of his small train of thoughts.  

"You've got it zayney kinz" he smirked, knowing that Zayn could get him for that nickname.  He promptly picked up the six paintings, carrying them out to the van.  People went crazy for paintings... well sometimes.  Usually they'd just get hung up in Zayn's room if he liked them enough.

Niall carefully placed them behind the tv, sighing as he made his way back into the house.  The house seemed to almost be wiped clean.  Usually the job took a bit longer... Usually they'd have to kill a family or drug them as well.  Sometimes they'd advertise themselves as a babysitting company, or a dog sitter.  Usually it worked out quite well.  Someone would keep the kid busy in one room while the others worked quickly in the other.  The dog could easily be crated or put into a room.... it usually wasn't that hard.

Sure, it was usually reported all over the news, but they were out of the city before they could've heard it.  Whatever the petty people could come up with to keep them out.  They could easily disable alarms, shut down security cameras, and ward off dogs.  The fun part was to do the whole burglary thing while the families slept.  It gave them more energy, and fear of actually being caught.  But that had never happened.  

Niall took one last look around, grabbing a few more things that Liam had missed.  The job wasn't done yet, but the house looked wiped.  He smiled, plucking a flower out of a vase, sniffing it.

"You either eat that flower, or take it with you." Zayn threatened, knowing how stupid it would be to get caught by fingerprints on a flower.  

Niall rolled his eyes, walking out to throw the flower into the van.  Zayn did have a point, but Niall just didn't want to hear it.  He finally made it back into the house with a sigh, starting to wipe the house a little bit better than he had before.  It was these small things that needed to be the most important.  Otherwise he'd probably be kicked off the team or killed.... or wasn't even a factor... he'd definitely be killed if he had made any kind of mistake that lead the police onto their trail.  He'd have to beg Liam and Liam would have to beg Harry to not kill him.  The thought of that made Niall shudder.

_

The door had finally opened, and Harry watched as a shirtless brunette sauntered passed him, without noticing him of course, and he made his way into what was expected to be his room.

_

Louis sighed, quickly running a comb through his hair before exiting the room.  He let a few lyrics out of his head, singing them out loud, “And we danced all night to the best song ever!”  He made his way to his room without looking back.  He continued to sing the song, realizing that it was from some boy band that Lottie had an obsession with.  What was it called?  It wasn't the wanted.  Or was it?  He sighed, throwing his dufflebag on the floor.

"You've got a pretty voice." Harry smirked, crossing his arms as he saw the older boy freeze.

Louis slowly turned around, his eyes wide as he saw the stranger standing in his room.  "Uh."  Louis was flabbergasted and had a current loss of words, which was not usual for the Doncaster born boy.

"Shh, no need to speak."  The curly haired boy started to walk towards him, which only made Louis take a few steps back.

Harry boomed with laughter, only continuing to step forward.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Louis spat at the strange boy in his room, taking a good look at him.  Louis could tell by his face that the boy was definitely younger than him... maybe by a good two years or so.  Okay Louis, deep breaths, a stranger broke into your house no need to look him over even if he is kinda cute oh shut up.   

Louis was forced to a stop when his back was flat against the wall, but the boy continued to walk forward.  He took a deep breath before thanking footie skills.  He crouched down before kicking out his leg, driving his foot into the side of the taller boys knees.  

Harry let out a grunt, falling to the carpeted floor.  Louis took his opportunity and bolted out his bedroom door.  He sprinted down the stairs, going down by threes until he was at the bottom.  His eyes widened as he saw more strangers in his house... and they were stealing things... shit they even saw him.  He bolted out the front door, only feeling it for a second as he got tackled to the ground.  

Louis groaned, the pain going away as he felt something sharp get stuck in the back of his neck, his whole body feeling warm on the inside.

"You'll never get away with this," were the last words that Louis was able to mumble out before he blacked out.

"I thought you had this one under fucking control, Styles.  You're lucky this time."  Zayn growled, grabbing rope and pieces of fabric.

Harry only responded with a groan, slowly getting up.  He should've actually listened to Danielle this time.  Harry made his way down the stairs, looking around each room.  A smile formed on his face as he saw that the house was pretty much complete.  They wouldn't get much more out of it.  "Alright Niall.  Quickly wipe everything down again, just in case or you know what'll happen.  I'm going to go help Zayn with the little prodedgy."  

Harry walked out to see that Zayn was tying the boys feet together.  Harry nodded at Zayn, motioning for him to go back inside to finish his business.  The curly headed leader sighed, looking down at the tranquilized boy.  

"If only you would've worked with us you wouldn't be in this predicament quite like this."  Harry snorted, tying a piece of fabric over his eyes, and placing one in his mouth so he wouldn't be able to speak coherantly.  That was the last thing Harry really needed at this moment.  Louis was placed in the back with the rest of the stuff from the house, and Harry would eventually figure out what to do with the smaller boy.  Harry walked back up to the house, watching his crew continue to do small things.  Once everything was finished, they all piled up into the van, quickly making their getaway.  Zayn tried to hold back a laugh as they passed the Tomlinson family car on the main road.

-

Sometime later, Louis had opened his eyes to darkness... well, not really darkness, but to some kind of white cloth that was hiding his eyes.  He tried to make any kind of noise, but he realized that there was fabric in his mouth as well.

"Goodmorning Sunshine." Harry cooed to him in a sarcastic tone.  Louis could only roll his eyes as he muttered out some kind of profanity at the gang and being at the wrong place at the wrong time.  He had been so close to freedom, but somebody, that wasn't the curly headed one, got him before he even had the chance to get close to his neighbor's house.

"It's better not to irk him even more, Harry."  Liam sighed, leaning his head back against the seat.

 _Hmm, so his name is Harry.  This will be beneficial if I ever make it out alive._  Louis thought, a frown evident on his face.  He was still shirtless and his chest stung from scraping against the concrete.  It was a miracle he hadn't lost a nipple or something as stupid as that.

He felt a shiver go down his spine as he realized that his family had probably returned from their movie as soon as the gang left his house.  He squeezed his eyes closed, wanting to erase the thoughts of the frightened faces of his little sisters, or even the sad face of his mother, seeing all her hard work go down the drain.  

 _Those ungrateful bastards.  When these stupid restraints come off, I'm going to beat the shit out of each and every one of them, leaving the fucking smirking one for last.  Oh sorry, I meant Harry._  His thoughts became angry, very angry, a smile almost surfacing on his face as he realized that he forgot all about his family.

-

An hour or so (it could've easily been ten minutes) later, Louis could've really used a glass of water.  He was parched, and the fabric in his mouth wasn't really helping him.  Louis closed his eyes, trying to get some much needed sleep.  

Once the van came to a stop, Harry immediately hopped out.  He never really liked to unpack, so he volunteered to take care of the straggler... well, he wasn't really a straggler since he was here against his own will.  He smiled, throwing the smaller boy over his shoulder.  Now... where to put him...  He made his way through the building, deciding on a small room with a twin bed and a small bathroom to throw him into.  Harry set him down on the bed, untying the blindfold to see a pair of nervous blue eyes.

"Oh save it.  I'll untie you and you'll stay in here.  Kick me again, and there'll be a gun to your head."  Harry spat, giving him a warning.  Louis's eyes only seemed to grow wider at the words being spoken harshly to him.

"Do you understand?" Harry slowly asked him, before untying his mouth.

"Even though I'm a fucking captive no need to play stupid.  I understand you, you fucking thief." Louis spat back at him, almost smiling at the sound of his own voice.

Harry chuckled, ending it with a smirk, "You've got quite a mouth on you."  Harry slowly untied the boys hands and feet.

"Goodbye now, try not to hurt yourself." he chuckled before exiting the room.  The door locked automatically so he didn't need to worry.... now to find that door key...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. yeah. This story will start moving soon, I promise :3  
> My tumblr is Enchantedlarry also


	2. One

Louis had been laying on the bed for a while, staring at the ceiling before he realized that he had to pee.  He turned his head to see that there was another door, other than the main one.   _Score, they supplied me with a bathroom._  He slowly got up, rubbing at his irritated wrists.  "Stupid Harry stupid ropes stupid everything." he grumbled lowly to himself, making his way over to the door.  He grabbed the knob, and he felt a small shock radiate through him.

"Wait... what the hell?" he called out, breaking through the silence.

He heard a chuckle from the door and his head snapped towards it to see Harry in the room.  "Enjoying yourself?"

Louis froze for a second, studying the door, "Who the hell puts a passcode on a bathroom door?"

The younger boy shrugged, "What else would I do with it?"

"I don't know, something smarter?"

Harry snorted.  "I won't tell you the passcode, but I'll let you figure it out."

"For the sake of my bladder, why must you do this?" He groaned, setting his forehead on the door, refusing to look back at Harry again.

"I'll give you one hint."

"You're such a child." Louis groaned.

"Fine, then I can leave and leave your bladder in agony."

"No.  Harry, please." Louis sighed, deciding to be nice to the boy for once, to see if it would get him anywhere.

"Alright.  Who do you love?  Five letters.  I'll let you think this through." Harry smirked, making his way back to the main door.

"You're fucking kidding me right now.  I don't even like you and that's far from loving.  What's your problem?"

Harry shrugged.  "Fine, suit yourself.  Have fun."

With that, Harry exited the room, leaving Louis to stand there with his jaw dropped.  "Fine, I just won’t use the bathroom... I can hold it I guess."

Four hours later and Louis was crossing his legs.  He knew that he couldn't do it.  Every once in a while Harry would pass his room... Well, not really pass if he would just stand there, watching him for a good five minutes before walking away.  Louis would always just glare at him, his eyes telling the boy to go mind his own fucking business.  He was not in a good mood, and as small as it makes him sound, he just wanted to go home.

About three hours later, he couldn't do it anymore.  His bladder felt like it was about to explode.  Louis sighed, quickly getting up to the door.  Harry had just checked up on him... so maybe he wouldn't see.  There was nothing more that Louis hated than that stupid smirk that was always on Harry's face.  His hand shook as he typed in Harry's name, relieved that the door opened with a quiet beep.  He shut the door behind him, quickly relieving himself at the toilet.  He had lasted a solid eight hours.... probably more since he woke up needing to go.  There had to be some kind of world record for that.  

He made his way over to the sink, seeing that his chest was pretty scraped up.  Louis grabbed a towel, placing it under the faucet.  This would have to do.  Quickly, he dabbed the wet towel over the cuts, cleaning them the best he could.  Once he was finished, he threw the towel off to the side and looked back in the mirror once more.  His fringe was taking a whole new step into the messy category.  Louis shrugged his shoulders, what else could he do.

Louis quickly made his way out of the bathroom, shutting the door.  He was about to quickly run to the bed and pretend like he'd been there for a while before he heard a voice.  

"Lovely to know how you feel about me." a low voice rasped in his ear as he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"Don't.  Touch.  Me." Louis slowly growled out, slapping at the arms.

"Ooo, feisty one."

"Oh shut the hell up.  Don't you have somewhere else to be."  Louis was pretty sure that he was seething by now.  Why did he always have to bother him?  

Harry continued to smirk, keeping his arms around him, "Oh Lou."  He began to laugh, knowing that it was bothering him.

Louis froze at the nickname, wishing that this nightmare could be over.  "Harry, please stop." he breathed out, his heart begging for the arms to stay around him, and his mind screaming at him otherwise.  Harry was a thief... a criminal.  Who knows how many lives that those hands have taken.

Harry slowly backed off, respecting his space.  "Food's almost ready.  I'll have Zayn bring it."  Louis looked at him blankly, not knowing who this ‘Zayn’ was.

"Was he the one who tackled me?"

Harry shrugged, "Most likely."

"I don't trust him.  Either send somebody else or I'll probably get drugged again."

Harry chuckled, "Alright ma'am, I'll send your orders in."

Harry left the room and Louis sighed.  "Asshole."

_

Harry walked through the small building, making his way into what they called the "kitchen."  He saw Liam and Zayn cooking, while the other two (Danielle and Niall) sat on the counter, all keeping up a conversation.

"I was just informed by the captive that he did not like Zayn." Harry chuckled, seeing Zayn scrunch up his face at the opinion.

"It's not my fault he was trying to escape.  I had to do something." Zayn shook his head, chuckling.  Niall cocked his head to the side, looking at him.

"Wait, what'd you do?" the blond boy asked, definitely out of the loop.

Harry rolled his eyes, "He tackled him and stuck him with one of those tranquilizer things."

Niall placed a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.  "I'm sorry, but that's the greatest thing that I've ever heard.  Good job Zayn."

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes, finishing up on cooking the chicken that was sizzling in the pan.

"Is the madam eating with us or in his room?" Danielle asked, immediately looking at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Think Dani.  Do you really think I'd be that stupid?  He'd try to make another escape and I'd have to tackle him.  That's just too much work."

Liam chuckled, shaking his head at all of them.  "Well, it's nice that you've finally got someone that almost warmed up to you."

Harry responded with an eyeroll before even opening up his mouth.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

Everyone around him broke out into laughter, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, he can eat with us if he agrees to behave." Zayn countered.  "But if he tries something, then he can go back to his room, without his food.  He has tap water in there so either way he'd be fine."

Harry shrugged.  "You're directing me like I haven't done this before Zayn.  Why do you think I'm the leader anyways."

Zayn rolled his eyes as he started preparing the plates.  "Go get your boyfriend then, Harry."

Harry punched his shoulder, trying to hide a smile as his cheeks started pinkening, "He’s not my boyfriend."

He quickly slinked away before they could notice his blush, a sigh releasing from his lips.  How would he get out of this one now.  Think Styles, think.  He quickly made his way to Louis's door, knocking twice before entering.

"What?" Louis asked, crossing his arms at the boy.

"We're allowing you to eat dinner with us, but if you pull anything I don't think Zayn will let us feed you anymore, so you can just wallow away in here, which I don't think you want to happen so I was wondering if you would go without a problem?" he rambled, finally finishing his thoughts.

"I guess.. but I would like to have a shirt."

Harry shrugged his hooded jumper over his head, throwing it to him.

"Thanks."

-

Once Harry and Louis finally took their places at the table, the others couldn’t help but taunt the two boys about the jumper that Louis had on.  Louis bit his lip, holding back his thoughts about each and everyone of them, because they honestly weren't good at this point.  The fact that Harry was laughing at them just angered him even more and he didn't know why.

"Alright, we all know the rules of Chinese food night, well, except for the newcomer.  We'll explain the rules once, and that'll be it." Zayn said out loud, and Louis still couldn't trust him.  It was just a traumatic experience.  Louis nodded his head, forcing a small smile on his face, even though his mind was screaming at him and his chest was burning from the jumper's material that was rubbing against his "wounds."

"You must eat with the chopsticks, or you don't eat at all.  Just to bring in some culture."  Louis held back a snort and an eye roll.  Well, this was going to be interesting.  "After we eat we all go and unpack and sort through all the new stuff that we've got.  Even you new guy-"

"It's Louis." he said before Zayn could finish.

"Fine, even Louis, and no slacking off either!  That means you Harry, you and your new boy toy."

Harry rolled his eyes and Louis’s cheeks blushed into a deep red.  Danielle laughed at the boys and Louis couldn’t help but glare at her.

"Harry, your boy toy's being rude." She spoke out for the first time since they had started dinner.

"Shut up Danielle." Harry immediately spat, causing her to bite her lip and look down.

Louis took note of that.  She was scared of Harry, and he could see it.  They all started eating, and at first, Louis struggled with his chopsticks.  He let Harry show him how to do it, and he eventually figured it out.  Two-Hundred rice kernels, and some cut up chicken later, Louis had finally finished eating.  Harry was a trooper for waiting for him, because Louis wasn't very good at the whole chopsticks tactic.

"Lets go unload some stuff." Harry yawned, slowly getting up, "OH!  and Louis, don't even think about escaping, There's no way out and no one's around to hear you scream."

Louis nodded, showing no emotion, except for his bloody murder screaming that was going on inside his head.  He slowly followed Harry down the hall that had quite a few turns.  It's amazing that he didn't get lost, even with Harry's help.  The van was parked in the garage, and it looked like a warehouse.  There was tonnes of stuff stacked and separated that It was amazing that this garage wasn't overflowing.  

He saw his family's stuff being carried out of the van and he almost lost it.  He took a deep breath, his feet firmly planting to the ground.  No, he couldn't do it.  He stared at the van, stepping out of reality as he got sucked into his thoughts.

_What if I never get out of here.... oh god, I'll be a criminal too.  I can't do it.  I can't do it.  I was just trying to go for my Drama Major but I'm stuck now.  I'll never be able to go home.  I'd rather die than be stuck here.  I've gotta plan some kind of escape, or I'll never make it out.  His heart stepped in, replacing some of his brain's ideas, No Lou, what about Harry?  I don't like him.  Yes you do.  No I don't.  YES, you do.  He inwardly sighed, biting his lip, how the hell am I going to get out of here.  I'd rather not be a thief.  Maybe I can convince Harry to let me go.  Hah, I'm super funny, like Harry would let me go.  He'd kill me before I could get away._

"Louis?" His thoughts slowly got broken up.  "Earth to Lou, we've got stuff to unpack."

Louis finally snapped out of it, running a hand through his messy hair as he followed Harry to the back of the van.  He gulped, seeing almost everything.  How could they do this to his family?  He sighed, trying to keep himself cool as he grabbed a few paintings, following Zayn with them.  Maybe if they kept him here to make him unpack everything would be okay.  He wouldn't necessarily be a thief... but that would make him an accomplice.  

He sighed, stacking the paintings up against the wall.  Either way he'd be in trouble.  He kept thinking about everything that had happened earlier.  If the girls hadn't gone out and if Louis had never gone home.... He shivered, not wanting to think about hearing about his dead family on the news.  His sisters all had bright futures ahead of them.... Unlike Louis, now.  He returned back to the van, helping the blond one with the flatscreen.

He ended up clearing his thoughts, not showing any emotion as he helped finish unloading the rest of the stuff.  He didn't have anything to say now that his mind was finally quiet.  He followed Harry back into the building, well..."house" but he'd still call it a building.  

It was nothing like an actual house to him.  Louis was about to make his way back to his room, until his name was called out to him.  His head snapped up and over to where he could hear it from.

"Now that I have your attention, get over here." Zayn waved him over, causing him to sigh.

He took a seat on a small couch, Harry following suit and sitting next to him.  Screw him.  He held back a sigh.  No matter how nice Harry was to him, he still wasn't falling for it or him.  It was all just a fake attitude to get Louis to join their side.  Frankly, Louis wasn't buying any of it.  Why would he?  He couldn't trust just anyone after a day.... but criminals?  He didn't think he'd ever be able to trust them.

"We're going to take the time we have now for you to get to know us better.  You will be joining the team, won't you?  I'm sure if you'd rather go home, arrangements would be made." Zayn smirked, crossing his arms.

And this is why Louis had trust issues.  They wouldn't make arrangements for him to go home.  They'd kill him.  

"Alright, Lets go clockwise, Danielle you start.  When it gets to you, Lou, you ask one of us a question."

Danielle nodded, remembering her first experience with this.  "So Louis... You have a birthday coming up, don't you?  Wait don't answer that, it's rhetorical."  She laughed before continuing, "How old are you then?"

Louis bit his lip, contemplating on how to answer it, but he decided with a simple, "I'm 20."  He couldn’t help but wonder how she knew when his birthday was...

Liam nodded, seeing that he was next in line.  "Uh, no offence on this one, but why do you look so tired?"

Louis wanted to roll his eyes, but he just sighed, "I just got home today, and I slept like shit in my dorm."

"Why?" Liam continued to ask, an impatient Harry spitting out, "You can only ask one question Liam!"

Louis chuckled, rolling his eyes, "No, it's fine.  It's because my roommate snores really loud."

They all narrowed their eyes at him, "I'm not kidding!  He sounds like a clogged garbage disposal…..exploding!”

Laughter begins all over the room, and Louis couldn't help but join in.  "I'm being 100% serious.  and he doesn't believe me!  I've gotten noise complaints sent to the room."

Harry snorted, and Louis rolled his eyes at him.

"Zayn, just go.  Before your boyfriend continues to ask way more than three freaking questions." Harry snapped.

Zayn just rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous that Lou responded to all of them."

Louis couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head, elbowing Harry in the arm just hard enough to get him to shut up.

"Alright Lou.  Hmm.  Alright.  I'm gonna make this simple.  Chicks or dicks?"

Louis rolled his eyes, "Does it really matter?"

"Oooo.  So you're bi?" Danielle pipped in, grinning at him.

Louis sighed, "I'm not really comfortable answering that question.  And to be Harry in this situation, that was more than one question."

Harry elbowed him in the side like Louis had done to him earlier, but this time it was a lot harder.

"Fuck, Harry, you watch that thing." Louis countered back, but before he could say anything else, everyone else bursted out in laughter.

"I'm in a room full of children." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

After everybody had settled down, and it had honestly taken a while, they were back to the game.  Louis had finally learned just about everybody's name, well, except for the blond kid.  He'd probably just call him blondie until he knew his name.  No need to ask when he could just create some kind of nickname for him.  It was actually Blondie's turn now.  

"When did you start playing footie?" He asked with a crooked smile.

Louis's eyes grew wide, "Wait... how did you know that?"  He wasn't nervous about it, just confused.  Did they know everything about him?

"Danielle found a lot of stuff about you." Blondie chuckled.

Harry found himself piping in, “Lou, looks like you’re a rule breaker too.”  

He sighed, rolling his eyes before answering the question, "I started when I was six, and I haven't played in a year."

"Why stop?" Liam asked, raising his eyebrows.

Louis shrugged his shoulders, "More important stuff to do.  I just got busier and busier... I had no time for it."

"Alright, Louise." Harry smiled, seeing that it was his turn.  He easily earned an eyeroll from Louis as he started thinking for a question.

"Hmm.  When did you realize that you loved me?"

Louis scrunched up his face, giving him the 'are you fucking kidding me' face.  "What the hell do you mean?"

"You heard me.  I gave you the clue for the bathroom.  You entered my name.  I saw with my own eyes."

Louis rolled his eyes, "I didn't want to piss my pants, and it was easy to guess that you would enter your own name in you little fucker."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, but you could've entered any of their names in."

"You said five letters, Harry.  Don't be that fucking stupid."

"Well, actually, Niall's is five letters too.  But any of their names would open the door too."  He smirked, leaving Louis to face palm.

Well, at least Louis finally knew blondie's name.  

The room went silent as Louis thought about his question… He knew right away what it was but he was nervous about saying it.   _Should I, oh hell, Harry’s already on my side well enough._

He took a deep breath, quickly asking, “Why didn’t you all kill me?”

The room went dead silent, and Louis was afraid of that.  Harry turned to him, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Mood killer.” Zayn quietly muttered, looking around the room.

“Well excuse me.” Louis glared at him, easily hearing the boy.  “You said I could ask a question and I did.  It’s a simple enough question that you should all be able to answer it.”  He was steaming now, wondering why he had even started being nice.  

“He’s right.  We have to answer it.” Liam sighed, seeing how angry Louis was getting.

Louis wanted to back Liam up on that before Harry cleared his throat.  “Well.  If you’d really like to know.”  Louis nodded his head, trying not to look too eager.  “Well.  Since we’ve only got five members we thought we could add another person to our team.  Like everyone says, 6 is better than 5.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “That is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard.”

“Oh, and why is that, Louise?” Zayn growled at him, willing to do the dirty deed himself.

Louis huffed, “Because it’s absolutely ridiculous that I’d join this team of criminals.  Seriously, think!  Or do you not have enough education to realize that I’m not going to just drop everything and become a fucking criminal.  I’m far from that and I’m out.”

Louis rushed out of the room, making his way through the halls.  There had to be an exit somewhere…. Or at least a place for him to hide.  He quietly sprinted through the halls, being light on his bare feet.  He could hear loud footsteps behind him, and he couldn’t help but inwardly laugh.  Of course the criminal would be the one to run the loudest.  His guess would be that it was Harry behind him.  Louis could care less as he continued to run.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Looks like I'm getting into another story. Since I still have the rest of the week for winter break I think I'll maybe be able to get one more chapter in. Then I have to hope that I have time on weekends bc school makes me so busy. Thanks for reading.


	3. Two

“I’m far from that, and I’m out.” was the last thing that Harry heard from Louis’s mouth before he bolted out of the room. Harry couldn’t help but groan as he got up, running after him. The boy was actually going to try to make an escape, after he had insulted them all too! That boy had another thing coming. He needed to learn self control and manners before speaking to Zayn again or Louis would be dead.

Harry was hot on his trail, running faster as he heard his own footsteps getting louder than Louis’s. Shit… I’ve got to run quieter if I don’t want him to know that I’m after him, Harry mentally scolded himself, knowing that Louis already knew that he was right behind him. He picked up his feet more, working on not shuffling them. He knew how to run quietly, but out of jobs, he usually just chose not to.

Harry made his advance, reaching his arm out to try and reach Louis. Eventually, he was able to grab him by the back of Harry’s own jumper, and slam his back up against a wall. Harry frowned at him, not knowing what he was going to do with the smaller male.

“What the hell did I tell you?” He screamed at him, narrowing his eyes.

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just trying to get back to my room.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Oh please, I can read right through you. You never answered my question. What. Did. I. Tell. You?”

Louis stayed silent, which made Harry steam. He tried not to laugh at the younger boys anger, because he could easily get killed. Without knowing, a small smile formed on his face.

“Oh, so this is funny to you?” Harry seethed, lifting Louis off the ground by his shirt.

Louis gulped, looking down. Harry rolled his eyes, Grabbing Louis’s wrist tightly as he started dragging him through the halls.

“You had simple instructions, and little boys who don’t follow them get punished.” Harry pushed Louis into the room, watching as Louis fell to the ground. Harry rolled his eyes, slamming and locking the door. He felt a tang of guilt run through him before his anger pushed it out.

-

Louis could not have believed his luck. He was being sarcastic too. First, he had been kidnapped. Second, he had been forced to admit his “love” over something stupid because of a child. Thirdly, he had to separate his family’s stuff, and don’t even get him started on that stupid game. He just wanted to get the hell out of there. Louis chuckled at the thought of Harry’s little punishment. What was he going to do, annoy him even more? That’s all he was good for anyways. He fell back onto his bed, unsure of what he’d do for however long he’d be stuck in the jail cell like room.

After an hour of counting, recounting, and giving up counting the ceiling tiles, Louis had drifted off into a sleep

Zayn sat in the living room, talking with Liam and Niall. After the whole “escape” thing, Harry had shut himself inside his room, and Zayn knew that this action meant that things were not going to be good when he finally came out.

“I knew we should’ve just killed him.” Zayn finally spoke out, knowing that the team would be perfectly fine without whoever that boy thought he was.

Liam shook his head, “Killing people isn’t always the answer to everything.”

“It’s pretty close sometimes.” Niall countered, biting his lip.

-

The next morning, Louis had woken up in a different, smaller room. He groaned, looking around it. There was no bathroom or even bars blocking windows. Oh wait, there wasn't any windows. He knew that he had screwed up, but he didn’t care. Louis took a deep breath, slowly standing up. It wasn’t until he had realized that his feet were bound together, and his hands were bound together behind his back when he had stumbled and fell over. After five minutes of wondering what he was going to do. He knew that with the kind of knots tied in the ropes that he wouldn’t be able to get them undone without a knife. Louis slowly stood back up, falling back down onto the bed. He adjusted himself so his back was against the wall. Soon enough, he zoned out staring at the wall.

Harry had awoken the next morning, feeling a lot better than he had last night. He dragged himself out of bed, stretching his limbs before throwing on some running clothes. Slowly, he walked to his door, unlocking it before turning the knob. He checked the clock in his room…. It read 6:02, and he knew that he had to be the first one up. He plugged headphones into his phone, making his way through the halls. Harry almost froze at the Louis’s new room location. He gritted his teeth, continuing to make his way through the halls. Maybe he just should’ve killed him.

Louis watched Harry pass by, and he gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes at the door. Even if Harry had been long gone, Louis would still sit there, staring angrily at the door. Harry made his way through the halls, walking out the hidden door. He ran a hand through his mess of hair, plugging his headphones into his ears. He just needed to get away for a while.

-

By the time Harry had come back to the house, his phone read 8:30. He had been gone for two and a half hours, meaning that the others were probably awake. He took a small key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and stepping inside. He could hear the sound of somebody in the kitchen. He made his way through the house, passing through the kitchen. He was about to pass through without any problems until he got stopped by Zayn.

“So, whats the deal with our little prisoner?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’m just gonna let him sit and think about what he did for a while. I specifically told him what and what not to do. So if he treats us like trash, we’ll treat him like trash. Piece of cake.”

Zayn chuckled, “Good point. Now go away, you smell.”

Harry rolled his eyes again, chuckling as he made his way to his room.

Zayn looked back at the others, sighing. "Can anybody else see the heart eyes on that child? Even with the sass, I think this one might be a keeper...."

"I don't know Zayn... He didn't look too happy there." Liam noted, crossing his arms. Zayn chuckled, "Just trust me on this one."

Louis continued to sit in the same spot, a sigh making its way passed his lips as his brain recapped everything that happened. His brain would always freeze frame on the way Harry’s face looked hurt after he threw Louis into the room. The way that Harry slammed the door reminded Louis of his sisters. Harry was acting like a mere child. Whereas Louis just wanted to get the hell out of there, especially if the team was run by such a child.

Tick…. Tick…. Tick… Tick. Louis slowly blinked his eyes open. The ticking was slowly getting louder. He rubbed at his eyes as he sat up. The ticking would get louder and quieter. He groaned, looking over to where it was coming from. His eyes slowly widened as he realized where he was…. “Lottie.” he quietly whimpered as he sprang from his bed, attacking her in a hug. He could feel tears run down his face.

“Lou, what’s going on?” She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

“Long story.” He quickly said before running down the stairs. This was real. He was home. Louis looked around the house, seeing that everything was still there. It had been some kind of sick dream. The tears continued to run down his face as he saw his mom. Everything that had happen had been fake. The tears blurred his vision but as he blinked them away, everything began to fade as something started shaking him.

“No!” he shrieked, trying to run to her…. but it was too late.. she was gone. Louis blinked his eyes open, a sob catching in his throat as he saw where he was. He felt someone rocking him and he flailed his limbs, wanting to get away from anything. He just wanted to be alone.

Harry looked down at the boy in his arms, holding him tighter. “Shh.” he cooed, rubbing his back. He continued to look at him, not bothering to ask why he was crying.

Louis stopped flailing, shoving his face into his shirt, letting his tears flow. He didn’t care anymore.

That wasn’t a dream, that was a nightmare and It would only get worse each night.

As soon as Louis's tears stopped, he realized who he was hugging. His mind went to anger as he remembered that Harry had been the one to take him away from his own family. Louis removed his arms, pushing his captor away from him. He slowly moved to the corner, cradling his knees. He didn't want Harry's sympathy, nor did he need it. He needed to be with his family... He needed to feel safe.

Harry bit his lip, knowing that Louis felt anger towards him, causing disappointment in his own mind. He thought it was funny on how easy it was to let himself down. He bullied himself to be better than everybody else. He didn't show it to anyone, but he had to think it, otherwise he wouldn't be good enough. Harry stood up, taking one last glance at Louis. His expression was blank, as he stared ahead. His eyes showed how tired he was... bags prominent on his face. Harry looked forward again, making his way out of the room quickly. The image of Louis was stuck to his eyelids. Every time he would blink... he'd see just how sad and tired Louis really was. But he knew that it was too late to release him... If he would, Louis would blab, and nothing good would come from that.


	4. Three

Louis watched as Harry left the room, tears starting to leak out of his eyes again.  How could he cope if he would be having dreams of his family?  His family he had been taken from?  Louis was still unbelievably pissed at Harry.  His anger would probably never simmer down.  Louis slowly laid down on his side, staring down at the ground.  

“I should’ve just went with them.” He groaned, regretting his decision he made on the day he was kidnapped.

    Harry walked through the halls, making his way into the living room.  Everyone was scattered around the television, the news lady blaring different headlines.  He stood in the back, leaning against a wall as he listened.  A smirk made its way onto his face as he heard, “Still no word yet for the Tomlinson family.  If anyone hears anything, please call the police.”  He looked around the room, seeing all eyes on him.

“What?” He spat, letting them know that the question was rhetorical.

    Zayn shook his head, rolling his eyes at the younger boy.  He didn’t even know how he got into such a predicament.  He sighed, running his hand through his hair as he remembered.  
  
        _"Pssst.  Zayn.  Let's go do something fun."_  
  
         _Zayn blinked open his eyes, seeing Harry hovering above him.  "Ugh, Harry.  What could you possibly want at 3 in the morning?"_  
  
         _"Well," Harry smirked, "Let's go hit up some houses."_  
  
        "What on earth do you mean?" Zayn sighed, slowly sitting up.  
  
        "Just get ready and meet me outside in five."  
  
         _Zayn met him outside, groaning at the cool air.  What would he possibly come up with this time?_  
  
        _Harry grinned.  "I thought you'd never show up." he said, earning an eye roll from Zayn.  "Well, the reason I have called you out tonight is because we don't do anything fun.  By fun, I mean exhilaration.  Freedom.  Crazy shit."_  
  
        _"Okay.  Just tell me what we're doing by "hitting" up houses."_  
  
 _Harry chuckled.  "I mean that we'll be taking things.  It'll be a blast.  We can start with just little things that we can shove in our pockets."_  
  
 _"Are you kidding me Harry.  Everybody in this neighborhood is home at this hour.  What if we get caught?"_  
  
 _"Then we run.  Usually people can't comprehend things when they've just woken up."_  
  
 _"Fine lets do it."_  
 _-_  
 _Zayn entered the dark house with caution.  He knew whose house he was in, and he knew that he was in it without permission.  He quietly walked around, shoving various items of jewelry into his pockets.  If his mother found out what he was doing, she would've turned him in herself.  Suddenly, the lights turned on around them, and he saw Harry freeze as he looked at the man standing with a bat.  Zayn cursed, grabbing Harry by the arm._  
  
 _"Run you nit, run!"  Zayn quickly whispered, dragging him out of the door before taking off into a sprint._  
  
 _They both ended up huddled in the same bush for an hour before heading back home.  Zayn couldn't take the guilt of having the jewelry so he handed it to Harry, knowing that his mom would murder him if she found out._  
  
 That night was still such a blur.  Zayn could have easily said no that night, sending Harry away.  Without him, Harry possibly would've been in prison.  Harry Styles was a lucky son of a bitch.

“Did you decide what you’re doing with Louis?” Liam interjected, half listening to the television as he asked, waiting for an answer.

“I’m in the process of deciding.  I’ll tell you when I tell you.”  He snapped again before walking out of the room.  For some reason, he hated everything at that moment… even himself.  He needed to figure out another heist before he did something stupid.  He opened his small laptop, going on the internet.  It didn’t really matter who he stole from.  It just needed to be something worth at least some money.  He knew that it sounded horrible, but it was his life.  It was something that he had grown up doing.

    He set the laptop off to the side, sighing.  Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into his brain.  He’d let the team do the next heist alone… but Louis would fill in for him.  That way Zayn could drill some sense into Louis without Harry’s interference.  Harry easily knew that he’d get shit for his idea, but Louis could easily go wearing cuffs.  He’d be assigned to wipe duty or something of that nature.  Harry cracked his knuckles, getting up to go tell his team.

-

    Louis woke up to a loud beeping.  He slowly sat up, looking around.  Somehow he had been moved onto his cot.  He distinctly remembered laying on the ground.  Maybe he sleepwalked… But he knew for sure that he had never done that in his life.  He stared at the ceiling, glaring at the speaker that continued to beep.

“Can that thing shut up?” He yelled over it, angered that it kept going off.  They did have cameras… so didn’t they know that he was awake?  Suddenly, the beeping stopped and a voice started speaking.

    “Good morning, Louis.  You have been chosen to participate in the next case, no questions asked.  You get to learn all about us, and this is your one chance to become one of us.  It’s either this, or death.  It’s your decision.  Choose wisely.”

    He couldn’t tell who was speaking.  He shook his head, slowly getting up.  What did it mean by choose wisely?  He heard the door click, and he was expecting someone to come into the room.  When nothing happened, Louis slowly and cautiously made his way over to the door.  No noise, no nothing.  He placed his hand on the handle, waiting for any kind of zap… but nothing.  He slowly turned the knob and it opened.  The words “choose wisely” blasted through his head.  Well… There was a dead end door to his right, and to his left there was a maze of hallways.  He chuckled, thinking to himself, “Why the hell not, lets try it.”

    He reached for the knob on the door to his right, biting his lip.  The could easily lead to a closet, but he was interested… because apparently it was “his choice”.  He slowly twisted the knob, hoping that it wasn’t locked.  He quickly swung it open, and his heart almost stopped when he smelled the fresh air.  He was about to take a step out until he noticed Zayn holding a gun…. It was pointed right at him.  Louis eyes went wide as he saw Zayn take a step forward.  

    “You little shit.   How did I guess that this would be your idea of “choosing?”  So you’d rather die in the woods, huh?  I guess I’ll have to end your idea of fun by doing it myself.”  Zayn grinned, taking another step forward.  Louis quickly bolted down the hall, checking each door.  He needed to get into an open room fast… He wasn’t ready to die.  He continued to check doors, hearing Zayn stomping behind him.

    Finally, the last door he tried opened.  He quickly leaped in the room, quietly shutting the door.  He slowly backed away from the door.  Louis’s first expectation was to bump into the wall, but his blood ran cold as someone put their hands on his shoulders.

    “Lou?” a low voice slowly asked.  Louis immediately recognized the voice.  “Harry, thank god he’s trying to kill me!” He quickly explained, turning towards him.  “You’ve gotta hide me, he’s dead serious.”

    Louis groaned as he saw the confusion in the younger boy’s face.

-

    Harry certainly was confused.  He was having a peaceful morning, his body waking himself up for the first time in years.  He even slept through the whole night without waking up.  Louis was lucky he came in when he did, otherwise It would’ve been more awkward than it already was.  Harry had been fastening his belt as the boy backed into him.  He listened to the boy beg to keep him safe.

    He was having trouble comprehending everything that was being thrown at him.  “Wait, who’s trying to kill you?”

    Louis groaned, trying to remember his name.  “Uh… Zeek no… Zayn!  That’s it.”  Harry rolled his eyes.  “Come on, he’s probably just kidding.”  Louis quickly shook his head, slowly moving into the corner of Harry’s room as he heard the footsteps approach the room.

The door flung open, and Harry’s eyes met Zayn’s.  

Harry sighed, “What’s up Zayn?”  

Zayn’s eyes narrowed.  “What’s up?  Seriously?  That prick tried to fucking escape again.  We need to end his little parade.  Lets say… Clip his wings, beat him around a bit.” a smirk grew on Zayn’s face.

“Alright, lets give him a break.  I understand what he did was against our rules, but I think threatening him is enough in this situation.  I mean, we’ve had stupider, right?”  

Louis didn’t know if he should be offended by that or not.

Zayn rolled his eyes, “I’m following the protocol.  You know what happens when they try to escape.  I’m just trying to be nice by doing it the fast way instead of letting it go on for days.”  

Harry sighed, “Zayn.  Let it go.  I’ll deal with it.  Go lock the doors and be on your way.  I’m sure you have other things to deal with.”

Zayn growled, taking a step closer to Harry.  “That’s bull shit.  I don’t follow your own protocol and I get punished and now what?  You get away with it.  Come on Harry, you would’ve killed him already.  What’s gotten into you?  Just kill the boy and be done with it.  You’ve already changed.”  Zayn continued to yell, walking even closer to Harry, his face getting redder.  

Harry laughed, “Oh cut it out.  Seriously Zayn?”

Louis slowly backed into the corner, knowing that nothing good was about to happen.

“Alright buddy.  Let’s calm down before there’s hell to pay.”  Harry smiled.

Then it happened.  Zayn broke.  His fist smashed into Harry’s eye.  Harry’s smile disappeared as he grabbed Zayn by the collar of his shirt.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?  I thought I could trust you with this, Zayn?”  Harry yelled at him, slamming him up against the wall.  Harry could feel his eye begin to water.  “Honestly Zayn.  I expected more from you.  You’re lucky I don’t shoot your brains out right here in this spot.  Do you understand?”

Zayn nodded his head, seeing the old Harry… The one that took control in every situation.

“Now get the fuck out of here before I beat you so bad that you’ll have to drag yourself out.  And I’m not really feeling blood on my carpet.”  Harry released Zayn’s shirt, setting him on the ground.  

“My apologies.” Zayn quickly said as he walked out of the door.

Harry turned towards Louis, sighing.  “Sorry you had to see that.  Usually he’s better than that.”

Louis didn’t know what to say…  He was speechless.  If Zayn was afraid of Harry and Louis was afraid of Zayn…. Louis knew that even Danielle could easily horrify him.  Especially if she had a weapon.  “Uh, are you okay?” he quietly asked knowing that Harry had just saved his life.

Harry smiled.  “I’m fine.  It’ll probably be a nasty bruise, and who knows when it’ll stop watering.   It shouldn’t mar my beautiful face too much, don’t ya think?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “I should be the one to apologize though.. I kind of started this.  Plus Zayn will probably take every chance he gets to kill me.”

Harry chuckled.  “Stick with me for the next few days and he won’t even think about it.”

Louis nodded, looking away from the shirtless boy.

“Would you like some new clothes?  I feel bad about forgetting to get you some.  You can just have some of my old stuff.  It’ll probably fit you better saying that I used to be about your height.”

Louis chuckled, “Sure, but I’m not short, you’re just freakishly tall.”

“Pfft, okay, whatever.”  Harry chuckled as he walked over to his closet, reaching onto a shelf for some sweatpants and an old t-shirt.  He tossed them at Louis before looking for a shirt for himself.  He wiped his eye with his finger before throwing on a shirt.

“So, you ready for breakfast?” Harry asked, wiping at his eye again.

“Seriously?  You’re letting me go instead of locking me up into maximum security cell 2?” Louis joked, crossing his arms.

“Nah.”  Harry smiled, “I want to surprise Zayn.”

Louis grinned, “Well, you are a little shit, aren’t you?”

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

They both walked to breakfast together, seeing everybody placed at the table already.  Liam was no more than 4 inches away from Zayn, both of them frantically whispering to each other about the whole ordeal.  Zayn immediately glared at Harry as he saw Louis enter the room behind him.

“Look who we have here.” Niall chuckled, “He’s still alive!”

“Yeah, lucky him.”  Zayn muttered.

Liam smacked his arm, “Come on Zayn, give him a real chance this time?” he quickly whispered to him.

The room went silent as everyone waited for Zayn’s response.  He could do anything at this point and it’d still be surprising.

“Fine.” he spat, crossing his arms.

At that moment, almost everyone let out a sigh of relief.. and the air even felt lighter… not as tense as it was before.

“Alright, now that everyone’s here and we’re kind of a family again, lets eat.” Danielle smiled, slowly getting up.

-

Later that day, Louis was on careful watch from Harry… even if Harry just had one eye to use.  Danielle has insisted that he take an ice pack, and she wouldn’t let him leave the kitchen without one.

“So, why am I suddenly being involved in one of your guys’s horrendous tasks of stealing people’s hopes and dreams and possessions out of their lives.” he curiously asked, holding back a frown.

Harry chuckled, sitting across from him.  They were currently located in a small, loft like room filled will bean bags and comfy chairs.

“Because you’ll have to become apart of us somehow.  Unless you want to be a target for Zayn.  That’s always an option.  But I wont be there to save you next time.”

Louis rolled his eyes, feeling a blush work its way onto his face.  “Oh shut it.  I think you’d do the same thing if someone was coming after you with a gun.”

“Maybe.”  He smiled at him, staring into his eyes.

Louis bit his lip, looking down as a blush formed on his face, “So, uh.  Did you hear anything on the news about my family?”

Harry sighed, knowing that the question would come up at one point in time.  “Yes and no.  At this point, they’re saying that you’re missing.  Who knows, suddenly they can easily turn on you and say that you did it.”

Louis shakes his head.  “They wouldn’t do that.  I’m not that kind of person.”

Harry chuckles.  “Say I was a random bystander on the street at a market.  Looking at me from a distance, do I look like I’d steal something?”

Louis sighed, “No you wouldn’t I guess.  It all depends.  Wait.  Okay, you’ve got to make a better scenario than that.”

Harry rolled his eyes, lightly pushing him with one hand.

“Hey!  That is abuse.” Louis chuckled, pushing him back.

“Oh really?  Come at me.” He joked, playfully putting his fists up like he was going to actually fight him.

Louis laughed, “Yeah, lets go.  Fight me.”

Harry’s face went serious as he stared at him.  Louis’s eyes went wide, watching his every move.  Harry slowly dropped the peas before pouncing on him.  Louis squeaked as he felt Harry land on him.

Harry burst out laughing, “I gotcha there, didn’t I?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “I generally thought you were going to try and kill me.  Pfft.  I knew you wouldn’t.  Would you?”  He asked, scrunching his face up as he looked up at him.

“Maybe.” Harry smirked, knowing that wasn’t the answer Louis was looking for.

“Hm.  Maybe I would think you were a burglar if you were at a market.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, “In what way?”

“Do you want me to tell you?” Louis asked, getting closer to his face.

Harry nodded, looking into his eyes.

“Well, maaaaaybe.”  Louis smirked, impersonating Harry’s voice as he leaned back.

“Heeeey!”  Harry groaned, lightly shoving him.

Louis sighed, “Do I really have to help you with the next home invasion?”

Harry bit his lip, looking away.

“What?  I don’t like that look.”  Louis admitted, raising his eyebrows.

“Well uh.  I won’t be going.  You’re taking my place.  It’ll be your first one.”

Louis’s eyes went wide, “WHAT?  Are you crazy!  They’ll kill me and it’ll be all your fault.”

Harry chuckled, “Don’t worry.  you’ll be fine.”

“So, uh.  When does this start?”

“In a few days.  Since Christmas Eve is tomorrow… Everyone’s going to be home.  Once we start, we sit for about a week before we actually strike.  You’ve got to learn the schedule of the people.  See, we thought that we’d be alone at your house but, you were kinda there.  On the plus side, you’ve got good fighting skills, so you’d be good for the team.”  Harry explained.

“Oh.” he quietly muttered out, knowing that he was going to spend his birthday without his family.

Harry narrowed his eyes, studying him closely.  “Are you alright?”

Louis nodded his head, biting his lip so he wouldn’t  start crying.  Christmas…. He wondered where his family would go… Unless they’d stay home in the shell of what they used to have.

“Oh yeah, Harry?

“What?” he replied, looking down at Louis, because apparently, he was still on his lap.

“This doesn’t mean that I’m still not mad at you.”  

Harry frowned, “But at least it’s a start.”

Louis shrugged his shoulders.  Harry slowly got off of him, making his way to the door.  

“I’m going to be in my room if you need me.  Please don’t take off again.  Those woods are really never ending, and Zayn would really kill you.”  Harry quietly said before walking out.

Louis bit his lip, watching as the door closed.  “I'm such an idiot." He mumbled to himself, pinching the top of his nose.

He then leaned back and stared at the ceiling.  At least he was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I've been really busy lately (all summer) but I'm back and I may have time to continue to update regularly now. If you ever want to talk to me, hit my tumblr up, Enchantedlarry.tumblr.com


	5. Four

 Louis woke up to the sound of his door closing.  He wiped his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips as he slowly sat up.  He looked around the room, unsure who or what was in the room until he saw a pile of clothes left on the ground.  After staring at them, he slowly made his way over to the clothes, recognizing them as his own.  He shrugged his shoulders, not caring why they had them, because he felt the happiest in his own clothes.  After changing, he walked towards the door, unsure if he'd be able to roam the house today without anybody watching him.  
  
        A smile formed on his face as he opened the door.  They either forgot to lock it, or they actually instilled some trust into him because they knew that they could easily kill him.  Either way, he couldn't care any less.  He slipped out of the doorway, heading through the hallway maze.  If he hadn't heard anybody talking, he probably wouldn't have made it through the hallways without getting lost.  Louis looked around the table, seeing one open spot left for him.  He took his seat, displaying no emotion as he felt all eyes on him.  Plates got handed out, and suddenly, Danielle made her way over to Louis with a chocolate chip muffin.  
  
        She placed it on his plate before going up to his ear and whispering, "Happy Birthday, Lou."  
  
        His blood ran cold, and he felt very uncomfortable that she knew his life.  He felt everyone's eyes still staring at him, and instead of looking up, he grabbed his fork and started eating.  Everyone else followed suit, the room staying quiet.  
-  
        Harry wasn't mad, he was generally annoyed that Danielle knew something about Louis that he didn't.  He didn't know why she gave him a muffin, but he was determined to find out after breakfast.  It was Christmas Eve, but wouldn't she make muffins for everyone?  That's why he was confused.  Harry watched as Louis got up, taking his plate into the kitchen.  He wasn't generally worried about him escaping anymore.  Louis actually had his boundaries set in place.  He watched as Louis walked off, probably going to his room.  Zayn got up, heading into the kitchen as well.  Harry couldn't stop thinking about what Louis had said to him the previous day.  He sat back in his chair at the table, staring at his half full plate.  He didn't know if he had the appetite to finish his breakfast.  Harry just wasn't hungry anymore.  
-  
        Louis sighed, dreading the day.  It was his birthday and he wasn't home.  He was surprised when only Danielle knew.  He thought she would've told everyone at the table, but the news didn't get brought up.  Louis walked through the halls, making his way to that door.  The dead end door.  He approached the door, placing his hand on the knob.  He quickly twisted it, and slipped out before closing it on the other side.  Louis walked down a couple of steps before sitting.  He took a deep breath of the fresh air, a smile displayed on his face.  He honestly thought that he'd never feel this great ever again.  
  
He heard the door shut behind him, but he didn't move.  He bit his lip knowing that he was about to be shouted at for going past his limits.  He took a deep breath, freezing up as the person sat next to him.  
  
        "Why so tense?" Zayn asked him, raising an eyebrow.    
  
        Louis relaxed, knowing that he wouldn't inflict any pain on him just yet.  
  
        Zayn pulled a small box of cigarettes out of his pockets, immediately flipping the lid.  "Want one?"  
  
        Louis smiled, "Why not."  
  
        He placed it in his mouth, before leaning forward for Zayn to light it for him.  Once it was lit, he took a long drag before blowing out the smoke.  They both sat smoking, consumed in an awkward silence.  
  
        "So uh.  I'm sorry for going after you yesterday.  I just know how Harry feels about certain things and this is definitely new for me." Zayn chuckled, looking over at him.  
  
        "Well, definitely scared me from running off ever again.  But hey, that's your job."  
  
        They both went silent before breaking out into laughter.   _Maybe Zayn isn't so bad._ Louis thought, biting his lip.  
  
        "So, you've been here for what, three days so far?  Do you have any questions that I could answer?"   
  
        "Hmm."  Louis wasn't actually sure of anything to ask.  "What do you guys even do for the holidays?"  
  
        Zayn smiled.  "We just hang out.  Its a hell of a time.  We usually drink and play video games.  It's not much, but we all enjoy doing it."  
  
        Louis nodded his head, yawning.  "I still find it weird that Danielle knows everything about me now."  
  
        "Oh, you get used to it after a while.  Trust me, it's infuriating sometimes." Zayn chuckled, stomping out his cigarette.    
  
        Louis stomped his out as well before staring off into the distance.  
-  
        Liam looked out the window at them, chuckling.  "Hey Harry, come look.  They're finally getting along."  
  
        Harry smiled as he looked out at the two, but he couldn't help himself from feeling at least a little jealous.  
  
        "Better late than never, yeah?" Niall intervened.  
  
        Danielle walked over, seeing what all the fuss was about.  
  
        "Oh, Danielle, I need to talk to you."  
  
        She motioned him to follow her.  They both headed into the kitchen, away from the others.  
  
        "So uh, what was with the-"  
  
        "Muffin!  How did I guess, Mr. Heart eyes." She smirked, crossing her arms.  
  
        "What if I wouldn't of said muffin, huh?" Harry blushed, shaking his head.  
  
        "Yeah, you've got it bad.  Well.  It's a special occasion."  
  
        "It's Christmas Eve?"  
  
        "Better than that."  
  
        "Don't tell me it's his birthday."  
  
        "Ding ding ding, you're a winner." She chuckled.  "Better think of something to win him over."  
  
        Harry sighed.  "Thanks for telling me.  Does anyone else know?"  
  
        She shook her head, "Just me."  
  
        He nodded before walking away.  He had to think of something to give to him...  Something to get his mind off of his family.  
-  
        Louis was glad that him and Zayn somehow worked things out.  But he just couldn't get the words that were spoken to him out of his head.   _"I know how Harry feels about you."_   Louis sighed, biting his lip.  He wasn't sure how he felt about that whole idea.  He wasn't even sure if Zayn was right.  Louis had just made peace with the boy, and he didn't want to break it by doing something stupid.  He'd just pretend like he never heard any of it to play it safe.  Louis turned when he heard a knock on the door.  Harry immediately entered, smiling.  
  
        "I have a surprise for you."   
  
        Louis chuckled, "Alright?  What is it?"  
  
        Harry smirked, "Where's the fun in you being able to see?"  He took a black bandanna out of his back pocket, slowly walking towards Louis.  
  
        He stepped behind him, tying it around his head, blocking his eyes.    
  
        "Alright, can you see anything?"  Harry asked, biting his lip.  
  
        "Nope.  Blind as a bat."  
  
        Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes.  "Alright.  Trust me with this one, I think you'll like it."  He grabbed Louis's hand, smiling as he was holding it.  "Ready?"  
  
        Louis smiled, "Just as long as you don't push me off a cliff or something to that degree."  
  
        Harry laughed, rolling his eyes.  "You'll be fine."  
  
        "Okay, I trust you."  Louis bit his own tongue after saying that.  What was he thinking?   _I'm crazy.  I'm actually going crazy.  I can't trust any of these people._  
  
        Harry grinned, leading the way.  After walking for ten minutes around the building, Louis would never call it a house, they had arrived at the "surprise".  
  
        "Okay, you can take your blindfold off."  
  
        Louis pushed it off of his eyes, smiling as he looked around the room.  "It's a bedroom?"  
  
        "Better yet, it's officially yours."  Harry bit his lip, waiting for a response.  
  
        Louis immediately wrapped his arms around the taller boy.  "Thank you so much Harry.  You don't know how much my back has been hurting.  I seriously owe you one."  
  
        Harry grinned from ear to ear as he hugged him back, "You don't owe me anything.  It's your birthday, and you deserve to have a good one."  
  
        Louis released from the hug.  "So, did it really take that long to get here, or were we taking laps around this place?"  
  
        "Darn, how'd you guess my strategy?"  
  
        Louis chuckled, rolling his eyes.  "Hmm, I don't know.  It seems like something that you'd do."  
  
        Harry shrugged his shoulders, "maybe."  
-          
        Louis  was  "settling" in his new room when a Santa hat was thrown at him.  He rolled his eyes, catching it before it hit the ground.  
  
        "We're celebrating tonight, put your hat on and follow me." Liam smiled, crossing his arms.  
  
        Louis rolled his eyes, shoving the hat on his head before following Liam out of the room.  He would gladly take the opportunity to relax and drink a little.  
-  
        A little soon became a lot.  Louis drank whatever got placed in front of him.  He didn't mind because he was on a buzz.  He watched the tv screen, seeing that Niall was easily beating Harry at whatever FIFA game they had.  Louis was aware that they probably had thousands of games stored away.  After he saw their Christmas tree, he easily stopped caring.  The tree had hundreds of ornaments on it and he became speechless when he saw the one he made his mom when he was five.  There was probably more than one from each house on the tree.  They probably even stole the tree.  
  
        Louis couldn't take it anymore.  "Harry, my sisters put up a better fight than you are right now."  The room went quiet and Louis rolled his eyes.  "I'm being serious.  I've never seen anyone get beat so bad."  
  
        Harry scowled at him.  "I'd like to see you do better."  
  
        "Try me.  Next round me vs. you.  Be prepared to get beaten."  
  
        The room stayed quiet until Niall won the game point.  Louis took a sip of his drink, slowly getting up.  He knew he was getting drunk, but he didn't care anymore.  All he needed to do was kill Harry in this game and then his day would be made.  
  
        "Lets make this fun.  I'll come up with something you have to do for me if I win, and you come up with something I have to do for you if you win." Harry decided, crossing his arms.  
  
        Louis sat where Niall had been before, grabbing the controller.  "May the best man win." He declared, starting the game.  
  
        "I'm betting on Louis."  Zayn said, grabbing money out of his pocket.  
  
        Liam tapped his chin, "Yeah, no.  I'm going for Harry.  Sorry Lou, but this game is the only one that Niall plays so of course he'd beat him."  
  
        "I honestly don't know who's going to win."  Niall chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
        Danielle shook her head, chuckling.  "I don't want to get in between this boyfriend drama."  
  
        Louis already scored the first goal, smirking as he said, "So Harry, where's your defense now?  My goalie could be napping right now."  
  
        "Woah, throwing some shade over there."  Niall chuckled, watching the screen.  
  
        Harry remained silent, his face neutral.  He was letting Louis get a couple in before he really started playing.  He could easily see the flaws in Louis's game play.  He'd show Louis that he was better than he thought.  Harry thought that Louis's competitive side was cute.  He quickly caught up to Louis, taking a quick glance over at him.  He held back a grin when he saw that Louis was clearly nervous about losing.  They were neck and neck, when Harry finally passed him up.  
  
        "Well, this game is very suspenseful."  Niall piped in, looking around the room.  Everyone was quiet as they watched, not knowing who would score the next points.  
  
        Harry scored the last points of the never ending game, laughing.  "You weren't that good."  
  
        Louis chuckled.  "I wasn't feeling it."  
  
        "Hmmp.  What's that?  Sore loser?" Harry chuckled, lightly punching Louis's shoulder.  
  
        Zayn grumbled as he handed his money to the smirking Liam.  "I told you so." Liam chuckled.  
  
        "Come on Lou, you were supposed to win!"  
  
        "I tried." Louis chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
        "So uh, what do I have to do for you?" Louis asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.  
  
        Harry smirked, pulling a misteltoe out of his pocket, dangling it above their heads.  
  
        Louis sighed, rolling his eyes.  "I saw this coming."  He placed his hand on Harry's cheek before forcefully placing his lips onto Harry's.  
  
        Harry slowly closed his eyes, kissing back.  He was somewhat surprised that Louis would actually do it.  He wondered if it was the alcohol, or if Louis actually had feelings for him.  
  
        Louis pulled away, smiling at him.  "You're lucky.  I don't usually kiss until first dates."  He joked, cracking himself up.  
  
        Harry looked back, expecting to see Liam and Zayn, but they were no where to be seen.  "Where'd they go?" He asked Danielle, confused.  
  
        "Well, there was definitely sexual tension after the bet, so who know's what they could be doing in the same room together."  
  
        Louis chuckled.  "Let's talk about sex!" He sang out, giggling at himself.  
  
        "Alright, I think you had enough to drink."  Harry huffed at him, chucking as he took it out of Louis's hands.  
  
        Louis whined, "Come on, I feel great!" he slurred, grinning at the curly haired boy.  
  
        Harry rolled his eyes, looking at the time.  "Well.  I'm probably going to bed."  He looked around, seeing that Danielle had already left the room.  
  
        Louis groaned, "Come on, stay up longer.  We can hang out.  Just me and you.   _Louis and Harry_."  
  
        "I'm sure the sober Louis would find a way to protest against that statement."  Harry chuckled, getting up and stacking used cups.  
  
        "Now you can either come with me, or stay in here by yourself."  Harry continued.  
  
        Louis sighed, "Fine.  I'll come with you."  
  
        Harry started turning lights off, walking out of the room.  
  
        Louis quickly jumped up, catching up to the younger boy.  "Woah, slow down."    
  
        Harry chuckled, slowing down for the drunken Louis.  
  
        They both stayed silent as they walked through the hallways, Harry walking Louis to his room.  
  
        "Now, do you need anything else?"  Harry asked Louis, smiling.  
  
        He shook his head, walking into his room.  
  
        Harry walked away, making his way into his own room.  His lips were still tingling from the kiss.  He stripped down to his boxers, getting into the bed.  He didn't quite know how tomorrow was going to end up between him and Louis.  
-  
         _"Hey Louis, are you ready to go?"_  
  
        _Louis felt uncomfortable with leaving without Harry to go steal things.  He knew nothing about item value, and they were going to be stricter on him because Harry wouldn't be there to control them.  
  
        Zayn smirked at him, "You do anything stupid, I'll put a bullet through your brain."  
  
        Louis gulped, nodding his head.  
  
        They arrived at the house, and Louis's eyes almost bulged out of his house when he saw where they were.  They had managed to find out where his grandparents house was.  He even recognized both cars outside of it... His family was staying with them.  He couldn't do it.  He already felt like it was harder to breathe.  His vision started going black as he became dizzy.  He immediately looked down, breathing frantically as he felt tears escape his eyes.  
  
        "I can't do it." he said right away, biting his lip.  _  
  
         _"Oh stop being a baby.  You'll be fine.  Now, come on."  they all said at the same time, making him lift his head.  
  
        He couldn't actually believe it.  He was placing things in bags.  He felt disgusted with himself, but he couldn't stop.  It was like his body was in a trance that his mind couldn't snap it out of.  He looked up, his eyes meeting Zayn's.    
  
        Zayn smirked.  "You want to see your family Tommo?"  
  
        He froze.  How did he know that nickname.  It didn't even sound like Zayn's voice at all.  He gulped, nodding his head, praying that he hadn't killed them.  He followed Zayn into a bedroom, seeing everyone tied up.  He couldn't look at any of them... They all just stared at him.    
  
        "So, Tommo, which one should I kill first?"  Zayn continued to smirk, taking his gun out as he pretended to play eeny meeny miny moe.  
  
        Louis felt his heart stop.  "No.  Stop Zayn.  I can't let you do it."  
  
        Zayn chuckled, "What did I tell you?  They'll blab.  You can't trust them."  
  
        "Yes I can."   Louis growled, walking over to Zayn.  
  
        Zayn smiled, grabbing him by the collar of the shirt, "You know what I told you."  
  
        He felt the gun get pressed onto his head.  He looked up at him one last time and he gasped as he looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
        The gun went off._

        Louis jumped up, placing his hand over his heart as he frantically breathed.  He felt tears run down his face, but he felt like he just couldn't breathe.  He could feel himself hyperventilating, but he couldn't help it.  His nightmare had actually caused him to have a panic attack.  
  
        Once he calmed himself down, he got up, walking out of his room.  He already knew that he wouldn't have been able to fall back asleep.  He needed somebody.  Anybody.  He immediately knew where to go, walking into Harry's room.  He tip toed in so he wouldn't wake him up.  Louis got into the bed, being careful not to move too much, but he knew it was too late when Harry rolled over and looked at him.  
  
        "Lou?" he asked him, still half asleep.  
  
        "Yeah, it's me."  
  
        "What are you doing in here?" Harry asked.  
  
        "I uh.  I couldn't sleep.  Bad dream."  
  
        Harry gave a half smile before holding his arms out, "Come here."  
  
        Louis took the opportunity and moved closer to Harry.  Harry immediately wrapped his arms around him, comforting him the best he could.  There was silence for a while, and Louis didn't know if Harry had fallen asleep yet.  
  
        "Harry?"  he quietly asked, knowing that he could've been asleep.  
  
        "Yeah?"   
  
        "Thank you for protecting me."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, how heart warming :) I think i made myself geek out a little bit too much during this chapter.  
> Any feedback would be lovely. I'm going to try to update at least once a week, but maybe even once every two weeks if things get busy. I'll let you guys know. Thanks for reading.


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! November has been crazy for me. This chapter is a filler and shorter than I wanted it to be (sorry about that) but I promise things should pick up soon. Thanks for reading :)

  Harry slowly blinked open his eyes, turning his neck to glance at the alarm clock.  It was five in the morning.  But it wasn't any morning... It was Christmas morning.  He tried to sit up, until he realized that Louis's arms were wrapped around him.  He knew that he wouldn't be able to get up without waking him so he knew that he was stuck.  He thought of different ways to wake him up, going for the one that would be the safest.  Harry slowly tapped his nose, quietly saying his name.  He continued to poke his nose, as he started saying his name louder and louder.  He smiled as Louis opened his eyes.  Louis gave him a confused look before laughing.  
  
        Harry rolled his eyes at him.  "I have to ditch you here.  I'm going to go make breakfast.  You can stay here and sleep if you let me go."  
  
        Louis grumbled, removing his arms before rolling over, throwing the blanket over his head.  
  
        Harry snorted, stretching as he got up.   _Now I'll just make breakfast for everyone, and then I'll wake them up._ He thought, throwing on some sweatpants and a random shirt before walking out.  
-  
        Harry looked at the all the food he had made, smiling.  It had only taken him two hours this year.  He made his way to each room, waking everyone up.  They all met him with groans and grumbles, but he replied with a "Merry Christmas" and "There's food."  That usually seemed to wake them up the fastest.  He walked back to the kitchen with Louis, being the last person in the food line.  He piled various foods onto his plate, the Christmas mood in the air caused him to smile.  
-  
        After breakfast, they had all headed back into the big room with the loaded Christmas tree.  Everything was the same except for the gifts placed under the tree.  Everyone took a seat while Harry stayed standing.  
  
        "Alright, since we all know that Santa isn't real..."  Louis gasped, interrupting Harry.  Harry rolled his eyes and continued, "Like I was saying, this is our third year of Secret Santa.  We all distributed names, and Louis, you're included but you were covered for this year."  
  
        Harry started picking up the gifts, distributing them to his friends.  They were more than friends to him... they were his family.  "Alright, let's open them."  
  
        The sound of wrapping paper ripping sounded throughout the room, the paper flying everywhere.  Once all the gifts were open, the group went around guessing who bought the gift.  When it was up to Louis to guess, he had a feeling that he knew exactly who got it for him.  Someone that knew his clothing sizes.  It could've been Harry, but he thought it would be smarter to go with Danielle.  
  
        "Was it Danielle?"  
  
        "Close, but not close enough." She chuckled, winking at him.  
  
        Louis rolled his eyes, "Harry?"  
  
        "Yes, but with Danielle's help of course."  
  
        "I knew it had to be something like that." Louis chuckled, shaking his head at them.  He looked down at the blue Burberry sweater and khaki's.  
  
        He looked at the other gifts, seeing that they were all brand new.  They actually went out to buy these things instead of using the things from the storage.  They bought the gifts from their hearts.  Louis chuckled at himself, watching the others play with their gifts.  
-  
        The rest of Christmas day was relaxing and slow.  They all hung out and ate until they couldn't any more.  They joked around, and played games, reminding Louis of his real family.  
-  
        Louis smiled, remembering the fun that they had on Christmas, but his nerves were still high.  Today was the day that Louis was going on his first raid with the team... Minus Harry.  He had a reoccurring nightmare about this  day.  He had a feeling that it would go bad, but they kept reminding him that things would be okay.  Louis took a deep breath, getting into the van.  
  
        He sat in the back row of seats, remembering the house that they had watched for a week.  It was a pretty basic schedule, but once the group found out that the family had gone out of town, they decided that it would be perfect to do the raid now.  Louis shuttered at the idea of the family going on vacation with no regrets until they got back into their empty house.  Everyone else hopped into the van, and suddenly, Harry jumped on top of him.  
  
        "Surprise!"  
  
        Louis screamed, "Shit, Harry.  You scared me.  I thought you weren't coming?"  
  
        "I changed my mind.  I came to watch.  There's nothing else for me to do anyways." He chuckled, rolling off of Louis.    
  
        "So, if the two in the back seats are done flirting, we'd like to go." Zayn called over his shoulder.  
  
        Louis and Harry both rolled their eyes, thinking of good comebacks to throw back at Zayn.  
-  
        When they arrived to the giant house, Louis bit his lip.  He was nervous, and he also knew there was a lot of ground to cover on the inside of the house.  What if a neighbor noticed and called the police?  What if he told the police that they had kidnapped him and forced him to help?  What would the group think about him then?  Harry would never speak to him again.  Louis would probably be on Zayn's kill list once he was out of prison.  Louis held back a shutter, sighing.  He knew that they knew what they were doing, but he couldn't help but be a little nervous.  They pulled into the long driveway, parking right in the front.  Everyone hopped out of the vehicle, and Louis was the last one out.  Louis had already gotten the big speech.   _"Don't touch anything you don't take.  We will not be brought down by your mistakes."_  
  
        Those words bounced around his head as he walked through the front door.  The key was right under the mat... just like his was at home.  That was definitely something to consider never doing again.  He shook his head, walking around.  He was on carrying duty with Zayn.  They'd carry the big things out while Liam took care of the small objects with Niall.  Niall was then in charge of wipe duty, but he'd also take care of certain objects that anybody else had missed.  Danielle was back at the base, a police radio to her right, and a small earpiece in her ear to listen to the team.  It was a pretty tight system.   _"No wonder they've been doing this so long"_ Louis thought, biting his lip as he grabbed the other end of a flat screen tv.  Harry crossed his arms, watching the system work.  He had been the one to start this system, and he smiled, knowing that it was working.  He watched Louis, smile staying on his face because he had a feeling that he'd be a good addition to the team.  Besides, it was too late to get rid of him now because feelings had been developed.  Louis continued to help Zayn lift things into the van, ignoring his nervous thoughts.  Things were under control, and Harry was watching them.    
-  
        Louis looked back at the house they just left from, holding back a sigh of relief.    
  
        Harry looked over at him, smiling.  "It gets easier, I promise."  He quietly told him, slowly taking his hand.  
  
        Louis nodded his head, feeling his heart flutter as he looked down at their hands.  
-  
        Once they had returned back, they opened the garage, and Louis got out, immediately helping lift things into their correct places.  About an hour later of sorting and counting, Louis was tired and needed a shower.  He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his hand, making his way into the house.  Harry followed in behind Louis, watching him walk to his room.  Harry smirked, getting an idea.  He made his way down the hallway, standing in Louis's doorway.  
  
        "You helped a lot today." Harry crossed his arms, blocking the doorway.  
  
        Louis chuckled, "I didn't really have a choice, but thanks."  
  
        "So whatcha doing?" Harry continued, making small talk.  
  
        "Well.  I'm probably going to shower.  Why so chatty?"  Louis easily fired back, grabbing fresh clothes.  
  
        Harry chuckled, "I'm not being chatty."  
  
        "Yes you are."  Louis rolled his eyes, heading towards the door.  
  
        Harry narrowed his eyebrows at him, standing his ground, crossing his arms once again.  
  
        Louis raised an eyebrow at him.  "You're not going to let me through, are you?"  
  
        Harry shook his head, smiling at him.  
  
        "Why not?" Louis asked, chuckling at him.  
  
        "Because then I wouldn't have the chance to do this."  Harry stepped forward, placing his lips onto Louis's.  
  
        Louis dropped the pile of clothes in his hands, placing a hand on his cheek as he kissed back.  Louis pulled away from the kiss, smiling at the taller boy.  
  
        "This is nice and all, but I really need to shower."  Louis chuckled, bending down to pick up his clothes.  
  
        Harry smirked, "We could shower together and you know, save water?"  
  
        Louis rolled his eyes, chuckling.  "You're a cheeky son of a bitch, did you know that?"  He asked, ruffling Harry's hair.  
  
        Harry chuckled, "but that's not a no!"  
  
        Louis rolled his eyes, lightly pushing his shoulder before walking out of the room.  Harry watched him leave as he leaned against the wall.  He couldn't believe what just happened.  He knew pinching himself wouldn't work, because this time, he wasn't dreaming.  
-  
        The next days went by quickly.  They mainly consisted of sorting and selling.  Big vans would show up at random times and ring the doorbell, and just like that they'd be throwing stuff into their van while handing us a wad of cash.  It definitely kept things moving.  Louis had no time to sit and relax, so those days were the most exhausting.  Even after the longest days of work, Harry would always drop by at the end of the day and talk with him for hours on end about the most random things.  It made Louis forget all about the world, and he had actually felt happy.  But Louis remembered one question that Harry had froze with.  
  
        _"Would you ever just stop stealing things?"_  
  
        _"Well, i'm not sure...  It's how we make our income.  It's how we pay the bills."_  
  
        _Louis rolled his eyes, "That's what real jobs are for, silly."_  
  
        _Harry glared at him, crossing his arms, "Your point is?"_  
  
        _Louis rolled his eyes once again, knowing that Harry would never hurt him, so the glare didn't scare him.  "I'm serious.  You could sell everything in the shed and no one would ever wonder about those "mysterious burglaries" ever again."_  
  
        _Harry sighed.  "But my problem would be going back home..."_  
  
        _"You wouldn't have too.  We could all still live here as a big family... We could all pick up jobs...  I could go back to college."_  
  
        _"This is just your escape plan, innit?"_  
  
        _Louis sighed, "Of course you'd say that.  I'm just imagining what things would be like Harry.  This is all too risky."_  
  
        Louis was getting bolder with asking things, but he knew that he couldn't keep his mouth shut in each situation.  He'd just drive them away more... Which was good and bad for him.  Louis was aware that his idiocy could a. get him killed or b. even get him sent home, but with Harry there, hell would have to freeze over before he'd give up on Louis.  
  
  



	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys uh there's a lot here so I'm sorry if it's horrible.  
> Basically there's cute and upsetting Larry moments.  
> Ya know, the usual ;)

        "Psst.  Psst.  Louis.  Psst." Harry smirked, poking Louis in the cheek with each word.  He had to get him up some how.  
  
        Louis groaned, feeling too tired to distinguish who was trying to wake him.  He groaned, rolling away from the person that was poking him in the face.  
  
        "Lou, you know that's not going to work."  Harry crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
        Louis sighed, "Can't it work for just one day?  Five more minutes."  he mumbled like it was his routine.  
  
        Harry rolled his eyes.  "I can find a way to get you up.  Hmm, I could tickle you."  
  
        Louis slowly chuckled, keeping his eyes closed.  "What if I'm not ticklish?"  
  
        "Do you want me to test your theory?" Harry smirked, moving closer to the bed.  
  
        "Nope.  Okay, I'm up."  Louis immediately sat up, looking over at the younger boy.  
  
        "Hmm.  Maybe I could add this to my "blackmail" Louis list.  I could even tell the others." Harry joked, a smirk still on his face.  
  
        Louis rolled his eyes "Pfft, you still don't know for sure.  But I'm up so you don't need to test anything."  
  
        "Just admit it, Lou."  Harry chuckled, crossing his arms once again.  
  
        Louis squinted his eyes at him, "Make me."  
  
        Harry immediately ran at him, tacking him to the ground before Louis could even move.  He immediately started to tickle him, hearing laughter errupt from Louis.  
  
        "Y-you're an a-ass" Louis stuttered as he laughed, trying to push Harry off of him.  
  
        "Looks like I win." Harry chuckled, getting up before pulling Louis up as well.  "But then maybe I shouldn't do that again, or I'll break the old man."  
  
        Louis shook his head, lightly punching him in the shoulder.  "Wait, if I'm an old man, what does it make you... A child?"  
  
        "I can be whatever you want me to be." Harry chuckled, winking at him.  
  
        "Okay, so what's the real reason you got me up so early?" Louis huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
        "We have another place to hit up.  This should be a good one... It's a huge house.  Not a mansion but it's close." Harry smiled, continuing to describe the house.  
  
        "In a way, I'm kind of disturbed that you smiled while talking about the house." Louis chuckled, walking over to his small dresser.  
  
        "Soon enough you'll feel the same way about this as I do."  
  
        "Hmm, maybe." Louis chuckled, rolling his eyes.  Louis knew that he could never feel like Harry... In order to feel like Harry, his heart would have to be taken out.  
-  
        As the van pulled up to the "mansion" like house, Louis immediately felt his stomach drop.  This was a fairly nice looking house... Wouldn't they have some sort of high end security?  Louis decided to stay quiet, knowing that he'd get angry remarks for his questions.  For being as nice as they were back at the "base", they were all cold during the job...  They all knew that there was a job to be done, and stupid questions would mess everything up.  Louis watched as they all hurriedly got out of the van, being the last one out.  He still couldn't believe that he was doing this.  
-  
        The job was going so well, until the unspeakable happened.  A man came out of a back room with a bat.  
  
        "What the hell do you people think you're doing in my home?" He boomed, gripping the bat tighter.  
  
        Louis's eyes widened...  He couldn't believe that this was actually happening.  He looked around, seeing that everyone else had froze as well.  The man then started walking over to Louis.  
  
        "Wait, I recognize you... You're the missing lad on tv...  You're not apart of these people are you?"  
  
        Louis held his breath, knowing that Zayn was glaring at him right now, daring him to speak.  As Louis looked up at the man, he was about to cave in and say something until he saw Harry pull a knife out of nowhere, stabbing the man several times in the back before he collapsed to the floor.  Louis could only sit there in horror as he watched the life drain out of the man.  Suddenly, a little boy no older than five ran out, screaming at his dad to get up.  Louis stood, frozen in this situation...  He wasn't planning for this and he was completely speechless.   
  
        Harry bent down motioning for the little boy to come closer to him.  Louis winced, waiting for Harry to kill him, but what shocked him was that Harry started whispering into his ear.  The little boy nodded at everything Harry had said to him, and Louis couldn't believe it.  He couldn't believe any of this.  After the little boy left the room, the team took the cue to clean everything up and clear out immediately.  
-  
        On the way back from the home, Harry was on the phone with Danielle, screaming at her.  Louis sat as far away from Harry as he could, choosing to sit by Niall for the first time.  He didn't want to deal with anybody and he felt that sitting by Niall was his safest bet.  Louis couldn't help but eavesdrop onto Harry's conversation and his blood ran cold when he heard the following:  
  
        "Well, Danielle.  Make sure you have the right schedule next time unless you want to end up like that man.  Don't think I wouldn't do it because I will."  Harry growled into the phone, hanging up right away.  
  
        Louis stared forward, a shiver going down his spine as he thought of Harry stabbing that man.  He'd do the same thing to Danielle...  _He could easily do the same thing to me...  I have to be careful...  I can't get any closer to these people...  If I get closer, it'll make it harder to leave and once I do, Harry won't let me go..._ Louis bit his thumb nail as he thought, just knowing that Harry was staring at him.  He ignored everything, just keeping to himself.  He knew that he was safer that way.  
  
-  
        Later that day, Louis had isolated himself around the place, hiding from everyone.  Mainly, he stayed in the room with all the comfy chairs.  He wanted to think things through and forget about the whole day.  He didn't want to think about that man...  He didn't want to think about that child.  _"Oh god that poor child...  What the hell did he say to him..."_ He thought, holding back tears.  He couldn't imagine how that child felt...  He knew that the wife would get back to her home, expecting her husband and young son waiting for her...  But she'd walk in to a new scenario...  Something that she would wish to never see again.  Louis shuddered, every time he blinked he could see that man's face... or even the child's face.  This whole experience had traumatized him.  He knew he needed sleep, so he quickly left the room, making sure to watch where he was going so he wouldn't run into anyone on the way to his room.  Louis quietly closed the door, crossing his fingers that no one would come looking for him.  
-  
        Louis blinked open his eyes, the situation becoming a reoccurring nightmare to him.  He still hasn't said anything to the team after the whole experience... How could he when he knew that the dead man could've easily been him when his mother's house had gotten robbed.  Louis sat up in his bed, slowly pulling his knees up to his chest as he started rocking, tears streaming down his cheeks as he remembered the dead man's face... or the face of the little boy screaming for his father.  Sure, the little boy had a mother... But he had just lost his father and he didn't even know it yet.  Louis took a deep breath, knowing that the next day he'd have to speak to the team... He'd have to look at Harry.  Louis didn't even know what think of Harry... He didn't want to think about Harry.  Louis took a deep breath, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie before walking out of his bedroom.  He silently walked to the door, heading outside.  He sat on the steps, wishing that he had a cigarette to calm his nerves.  
-  
        Louis woke up the next morning, still not sure why he stayed.  He had the option to just completely leave last night...  To go where ever the land would take him, but he knew that if he was gone for too long, Harry would somehow notice and go look for him.  Louis could've left without a care in the world.  What else could he lose?  He lost his family, his life, and now he lost the small amount of trust he had for Harry.  Sure, he knew a day like this could happen, but Louis had an attachment problem.  Once he started to like someone, he'd grow attached and he'd eventually push them away.  Louis stayed in his room, not having the appetite for breakfast.  Someone would eventually come and talk to him, but for the moment he had some silence to enjoy.  
  
        Louis's silence soon ended once Danielle entered his room with a plate of food.  "Lou, what's up?  Are you feeling alright?" She asked, placing the plate on his small night stand as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.  
  
        "I'm uh alright I guess."  Louis bluntly answered, having no other words to say.  
  
        Danielle paused for a moment, thinking of something to say.  "I know how you feel Lou.  I really do."  
  
        "But why Danielle?"  
  
        "What do you mean, why?"  
  
        "Why do you let Harry say so many bad things to you?  Why don't you ever just blow up on him?"  
  
        Danielle chuckled.  "Ah.  Harry doesn't mean any of it.  He's just talk.  He doesn't mean what he says unless you really piss him off.  There has been situations where he has been a lot angrier at me.  Don't feel bad for me, it was my fault after all.  You kinda get used to it after awhile."  
  
        Louis sat up next to her.  "But what if I don't want to get used to it?"  
  
        "I don't know sweetie," She sighed, rubbing his back.  "Harry has his way with doing things, and neither of us can stop him."  
  
        "But what if we both just got up and left?"  
  
        Danielle chuckled, "As much as I'd love that, I'd have no one to go back to.  Harry killed my family."  
  
        Louis's eyes got wide as the room started spinning.  He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "That's horrible."  
  
        Danielle nodded her head.  "Harry, yes, he's a piece of work, but the others are my new family.  They accept me, and now that you're here, Harry has been a lot nicer to all of us.  Believe it or not, you have had quite an effect on that boy.  He was a little grumpy when you didn't show up at the table this morning.  Now, do me a favor and eat something."  
  
        Louis shook his head, "I'm not hungry."  
  
        Danielle raised an eyebrow, "Then you're lucky I brought you food that still tastes good cold.  Eat it when you feel like it.  I can start bringing you the food.  I understand that uncomfortable feeling you have right now, and I will respect that."  
  
        Harry stormed into the room, crossing his arms.  Danielle glanced at Harry before continuing to talk to Louis.  Harry cleared his throat, leaning against the wall, hinting them to look at him.  They both ignored him as they continued to talk, but Harry couldn't take it anymore.  
  
        "Danielle.  Get out."  Harry assertively said, standing up tall.  
  
        "Why?" Danielle asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
        "Don't ask me why.  Just get out."  Harry growled at her.  
  
        Danielle's eyes grew wide as she got up, giving a sad glance to Louis before walking out of the room.  
  
        Harry slowly walked over to the side of Louis.  "You've been awfully quiet lately."  
  
        Louis stayed silent, staring ahead.  He didn't know what he had ever done to deserve this.  
  
        "So, are you going to say something or not?  What did I honestly do?"  Harry asked, completely clueless.  
  
        Louis stayed still, mentally crossing his fingers, hoping that if he stayed silent, Harry would leave him alone.  
  
        "God damn it Louis!  Why won't you fucking talk to me?  What is your fucking problem?" Harry growled, glaring down at Louis.  
  
        Louis stood up, his eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth.  "What's my problem?  What's your problem?  Huh?  Killing an innocent father and then blaming it all on Danielle.  Harry, nobody's perfect and this-- whatever between us is useless.  You may not think it, but I know it.  I will NEVER be like you."  Louis furiously yelled at him, running a hand through his hair before turning, wanting to make a quick exit.  
  
        Harry quickly grabbed his wrist, not letting him leave.  He wanted to talk this out, whether Louis wanted to or not.  
  
        "Let go of me."  Louis hissed, swatting at Harry.  
  
        Harry rolled his eyes, holding both of Louis's wrists.  "Clearly I'm not the only one with a problem.  Admit what you're thinking, Louis."  
  
        "You know what?  Fuck off.  Clearly, you need to leave me alone."  Louis snapped at him, pulling his arm away.  
  
        Harry glared at him, trying to think of something to say to him before his eyes went soft again.  "Louis, please.  Can we at least talk this through?"  
  
        "Oh piss off." Louis yelled at him, storming out of the room and down the halls.  He knew exactly where he was going, and he planned to do it quick before anyone could stop him.  Harry just wouldn't leave him alone, and when he heard the footsteps behind him, he didn't care to glance behind.  He knew exactly who was following him.  Louis just continued to walk, making his way out the door.   
-  
        As Louis continued to walk through the woods, he heard the heavy footsteps again.  He stopped and without looking back asked, "Why are you following me?"  
  
        Harry moved forward, wrapping his arms around Louis's waist.  He knew that he could get Louis back easily... He just had to charm him once again.  "Hmm.  I can't make sure that you'll be okay?  These woods go pretty deep... Who knows what could be in them?"  
  
        Louis scoffed at him, removing Harry's arms from his waist.  "Well, clearly you're here.  What could be scarier than you?"  
  
        Harry chuckled, "Is this why you're mad at me?  Because you're afraid of me?  Clearly this doesn't make any sense."  
  
        Louis rolled his eyes, "No, Harry.  I've never been afraid of you.  I'm just pissed that I have feelings for a killer."  
  
        "That's seriously all?  Wow, you're quite a priss, did you know that?"  
  
        "You'd never understand, Harry.  You weren't kidnapped by your family and forced to steal people's things, were you?  Come on Harry, be logical here.  Life isn't a fairy tale so grow up, would you?  I can't believe that they let you be in charge."  
  
        Harry laughed, not showing that those words actually did hurt.  Sure, Harry hadn't been kidnapped, but he had been abandoned.  His parents couldn't care less about him.  Sure, he kept in contact with his sister, but he never told her anything.  Harry balled up his fists, knowing that he didn't have to prove anything to Louis.  "Fine then.  I hope you get lost out here because I'm done with you.  Take a wrong turn and you could easily get frost bite.  Thank you for your kind words and I hope you have a great rest of your life, because it won't take long before you die out here."  
  
        Louis's eyes widened and he realized that he screwed up.  He watched as Harry walked away, knowing that he should just go and apologize to him, but he knew that he couldn't let Harry win.  Not this time.  Louis would find his way to a highway and be on his way home, whether Harry liked it or not.  
-  
        Hours later, Louis knew he was screwed.  He hadn't found any sort of highway, and he swore that he had passed the same tree at least three times.  He had taken a wrong turn.  He rubbed his hands together to create warmth between them.  It was getting dark, and Louis had to find some sort of way out.  He'd either have to turn back or continue to move forward.  With hope, Louis continued to progress forward, the cold wind nipping against his frozen face.  
-  
        Harry returned back, furious.  He couldn't believe what had come out of Louis's mouth.  He just couldn't believe him at all.  Deep down, Harry felt bad that Louis was out in the cold, maybe even dying, but the rest of him couldn't care any less.  He made his way inside, hanging up his coat and taking his shoes off.  He made his way to the kitchen, seeing everybody sitting around the table.  
  
        "Hey, there he is.  Where's Louis?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
        "Out in the woods."  Harry kept it short, making himself some tea.  
  
        "What do you mean out in the woods..." Zayn slowly asked, knowing the dangers of the lowering temperature and ending up lost.  
  
        "Is he okay at least?" Danielle piped in, feeling bad.  
  
        "I don't know.  Couldn't care less.  He deserves everything that's coming at him right now."  Harry continued, waiting for the water to boil.  
  
        "Ah, don't be so hard on him.  We have to go look for him."  Niall added, crossing his arms.  
  
        Harry shook his head, "No, it's better to lose one than to lose all of us."  
-  
        Louis continued to trudge through the woods.  He saw that the sun was going down fast, and he knew that he was screwed.  He took a deep breath, knowing that he should turn back.  It wasn't worth risking his life over a stupid child.  He took a deep breath, turning in a circle.  He was completely and utterly lost.  Louis took a deep breath, turning around and walking back the way he came.  He knew that he probably wouldn't find his way back, but he crossed his fingers for luck as he navigated back.  
-  
        Hours later, Louis had finally made it back.  It was pitch black, and he was freezing.  If he hadn't been so mad, he probably would've cared a little more about his frozen state.  After taking a deep breath, Louis quietly opened the door he had stormed out of earlier that day, his stomach realizing that it was lacking the presence of food.  He quietly stepped in, maneuvering through the halls to his room.  He was grateful that he had actually made it back alive, but in a way, something inside of him just couldn't take anything anymore.  He would do anything to talk to his family again.  He missed them more than anything in the world.  Louis made his way back to "his" room, and saw that the door was closed.  He immediately jiggled the handle and realized that it was locked.  He looked up, seeing a lone sticky note in the middle of the door.  The sticky note read:  
  
        _'If you actually have the nerve to show up, your stuff is in your old room.  Don't expect anybody to care.'_  
  
        Louis groaned, grabbing the sticky note, balling it up and throwing it on the ground.  He stormed off to his old room, biting his lip to hold back the anger.  He wanted to punch something, but he knew that wrong actions lead to bad repercussions.  He walked into the room, memories of the first week there filling his head.  Louis took a deep breath, shutting the door behind him.  It was going to be a long night.  
-  
        Louis woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and a stuffy nose.  He knew that he had already gotten sick from being out in the cold.  With a sigh, he got up, throwing on random clothes.  He ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath as he headed towards the door.  
  
        "Well... Here I go." he muttered, not excited to encounter the "team".  
  
        He walked out the door, making his way towards the kitchen with a grumbling stomach.  He hadn't eaten or drank anything in the past 24 hours, so anything sounded good to him at the moment.  When he entered the kitchen, he felt all the eyes land on him.  He kept his expression blank as he walked over to the table.  He saw that the only spot open was the one next to Harry... Just his luck.  He glared at the spot before taking a seat.  Louis didn't even need to look at Harry, he could just pretend that he didn't exist.  Heck, he could just imagine that the spot next to him was empty... or imagine that he was back home with his family.  Louis already knew that he was going crazy, but in a way, he was okay with it.  
  
        Everyone stayed silent as they all ate, and Louis kept his eyes down, not looking at anyone.  He didn't want the angry looks, or even the sympathetic looks.  This wasn't what his life was supposed to become, and if Harry said anything to him, he'd blow up on him.  The past couple of days had been rough for him, and he just wanted to eat and go back to sleep.    
  
        Once he finished breakfast, he thought he was in the clear until he heard a voice he wished would've stayed silent.  
  
        "So, you actually decided to come back?" Harry asked him, the quiet room becoming silent as everyone waited for Louis to answer.  
  
        "Yes, because I care about my life.  Thanks for leaving me in the woods, asshole."  
  
        Louis couldn't even look at Harry.  He felt the anger grow inside him once again, a scowl growing on his face.  
  
        "Well, you were being a priss.  You can't have all the fun now, can you?  I thought it'd be fun to teach you a lesson."  
  
        Louis scoffed.  "A lesson?  I'm not three, Harry.  You don't own me... therefore you can't control me.  You're such a child."  
  
        The room stayed silent, and Harry laughed.  "Back me up here guys.  Tell him how ridiculous he's being about this."  
  
        Zayn rolled his eyes, looking over at Liam.  Liam sighed, knowing that he would be the only one to speak.  "Harry, you were rough on him.  I mean, you just left him there...  In a way it's amazing that he returned as healthy as he is.  I'm not picking sides, but you both have things to work out and you guys probably shouldn't get any of us stuck in the middle."  
  
        Louis got up, pushing his chair in.  "Well.  This was an entertaining breakfast."  He looked around the table at everyone except for Harry, before walking out of the room.  He didn't need someone like Harry in his life.  He couldn't believe that he cared more for Zayn than Harry, but in that moment, he cared more for anything other than Harry.  
-  
        Harry watched as Louis walked out of the room, and he balled his hands into fists.  "That asshole needs to show some respect." Harry grumbled as he got up, storming out of the room.  He walked through the halls, going to the storage area.  Maybe if he got some work done, he'd get his mind off of things.  
-  
        Liam looked over at Zayn, sighing.  "Things are really going to suck around here if they don't make up soon."


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry I took so long to write this. I lost a very close family member last December, and since then, everything has been so hectic. Writers block is inevitable and I hate it so much. Now that I have summer break, I'm starting to get back into writing, and eventually, I'll have to get myself onto some sort of schedule. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

        Louis stormed into "his" small room, various thoughts bouncing around his busy mind.  He had to find a way out of this mess before it was too late.  He sat on the hard floor, thinking of different plans that he could test out.  All he wanted was to go home, and maybe if he could act sick enough, they would feel guilty and send him home.  Sure, Louis would never speak about what had actually happened to him, but the thought of actually sleeping in his own bed caused a slight smile on his face.  He grabbed a notebook and a pencil, and began to sketch.  He had his plan in mind...  He'd do nothing..  Well, nothing but draw.  He'd stay entertained, and he could easily ignore everyone if he didn't have to look at them.  
  
        Harry stormed off in the opposite direction,  not being able to take his anger.  He punched the wall, his hand going through the drywall.  He ignored the pain as he ripped his hand out of the wall.  He looked at the hole, the sight of it only making him angrier.  He knew that he was acting crazy, but he couldn't help it.  His heart loved Louis and his head was fed up with him.  The two couldn't make a mutual decision, and it was causing Harry to go insane.  Harry took a deep breath, rubbing his now swollen hand.  
  
-  
        Louis sat with the notebook, not sure what to do.  He knew that once the pencil broke, he was screwed.  He took a deep breath, lightly tracing with it.  He knew that eventually, someone would find him and take the pencil away.  They'd make him eat...  Unless they didn't care for him.  They'd leave him to die.  He tried to clear his mind, but things were only making his mind louder.  Louis sighed as he started writing repetitive words that would flow threw his mind down onto the paper.    
-  
        The day went by, and no one had checked on Louis.  He took a deep breath, slowly emerging from the room.  He was itching to get some fresh air.  He made his way towards the back door, knowing that no one would come look for him.  Louis knew that he had the opportunity to run again, but he didn't care.  He didn't want to die before seeing his family again.  He'd do anything to see them and Louis had no idea how to get out of this before he had truly developed feelings for Harry.  
-  
        A few days later, Louis still hadn't shown up to any meals.  No one really seemed to be a little worried, except for Danielle.  She knew that Harry wouldn't let her go anywhere near Louis's room, so she could only hope for the best.  She taps her foot as she nervously eats, knowing that Louis could be in some sort of danger.  Danielle slowly got up, placing her plate in the kitchen.  She felt sick, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to eat until she knew that Louis was okay.  Danielle told everyone that she felt sick before walking out of the kitchen.  She knew that unless she had a reason to walk away, there would be assumptions about her.    
  
        Eventually, Danielle had found herself in front of Louis's room.  She took a deep breath before knocking on the door and walking in.  "L-Louis?  Are you alright?" She asked as she slowly walked towards him.           
          
        Louis knew that ignoring Danielle would be the hardest thing that he had to do.  She had understood him, and he didn't want to block her out.    
  
        "Lou?  Please.  Don't do this to me.  You need to do something." She continued, waving a hand in front of his face to see if she could get a response out of him.  "I really do want to help you, Lou, but if you don't cooperate, I have to pull out the big guns."  
  
        Louis continued to stay silent, knowing that she'd just go find Harry.  That's what any of them would do..  They'd go get Harry.  Louis didn't know why Harry cared for him so much, and he didn't know why he was developing a case of stockholm syndrome.  Everything was just a mess for him, and unbelievably, he missed Josh's snoring.  He missed all his horrible college professors...  He needed to get out.  He needed social interaction from people other than Harry, Niall, Danielle, Liam and Zayn.  
  
        Danielle continued to try, but eventually, she gave up.  With a huff, she got up, running a hand through her hair.  He was unresponsive, and he looked like hell.  She took one last look at him before walking out.    
-  
        Danielle rushed through the hallways, knowing that she needed to find Harry.  The situation wasn't good, and she knew that Harry would be the only one to get Louis to speak or even eat.  She rounded the next corner quickly, physically bumping into Harry.  
  
        "Harry!  Thank goodness I ran into you."  
  
        "What is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he smoothed out his shirt.  
  
        "Louis won't talk... and I don't think he has eaten in awhile."  
  
        Harry sighed, the guilt starting to eat at him. "I'm on it."  
-  
        Harry walked through the halls, a platter of food in his hands.  He had to find a way to get Louis to speak to him.  Harry wouldn't even mind if it was screaming...  He just wanted to hear a reaction...  A reaction that would show that Louis hadn't lost hope.  He recited various things to say in his head, but none of them sounded real.  Harry wanted to sound real to Louis.  He didn't want some sort of facade to form between them.  
-  
        Harry took a deep breath before entering the room, quietly closing the door behind him.  He set the tray of food down, feeling guilt set in once he looked over at Louis.  Louis looked... Sad...  Harry slowly walked over to him, the idea of yelling at Louis immediately disappearing.  All the set up phrases in his mind, all those fake words, disappeared.  Harry's mind went blank.  
  
        "Uh... Louis?"  
  
        Louis continued to randomly draw lines on a notebook page, the page almost completely filled with lines.  
  
        "Lou, please...  Look at me."  Harry continued, slowly walking closer to him.  Seeing Louis like this made Harry want to punch himself for not noticing this sooner.  Harry had ignored him and Louis had ignored himself.  
  
        Louis proceeded to ignore Harry, knowing that Harry would eventually get mad and leave.  Ignoring Harry felt harder than ignoring Danielle.  The feelings that he had towards Harry were dying to talk to him, while the other part of him just wanted to go home.    
  
        Harry sighed, starting to get angry.  He took a deep breath, trying to hold back his anger.  He knew that he had to start off soft...  He didn't want to scare him off right away.  "Louis, stop.  Look at me...  You need to do something...  Do something to prove that you're still with us here."  
  
        Louis tore the page out, throwing it off to the side before starting to draw on the new page.  He had already gone through a forth of the notebook, and he knew that his pencil wasn't going to last much longer.  He was getting pretty good at ignoring people, and he knew that if he was going to be stuck here, he may as well use it.  
  
        Harry gritted his teeth, forcefully grabbing the notebook and pen from Louis's hands, whipping them across the room.  How dare Louis not show anything towards him?    He was going to say something until he heard Louis quietly say, "Hey... I was using those."  
  
        That's when Harry lost it.  He knew there was no reason to be mad.  Nothing good ever came from Harry being angry.  He sighed, sitting next to Louis as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.  "Louis, I just want to hear you talk.  I want you to talk to me.  I don't care if you're mad at me, I just miss you.  I'm pretty sure you can tell that I get mad easily... but I just do stuff that I regret later on, and nobody understands that.  Louis, please just hear me out...  I need you alive and healthy.  I don't care if you hate me, just do something...  That's all I ask for."  
  
        Louis sighed, giving in as he looked over at him.  "You're still an asshole."  
  
        Harry immediately started laughing and quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.  Louis tensed up, not expecting to be touched, but he eventually relaxed when he realized that Harry would never let him go.  
  
        "Now, please eat for me?"  Harry quietly asked, stilling holding him in his arms.  
  
        Louis sighed, "Only if it's good food."  
  
        Harry rolled his eyes, pulling away.  "Let me grab it."  He quickly got up, grabbing the platter before sitting back down by him.  "I'm not going to leave until you eat something.  After that, If you want me to, I can leave.  Once you make me leave, you have to promise me that you'll try to sleep...  You look like hell."  
  
        Louis rolled his eyes, not taking it seriously because he knew that Harry cared about him.  "Harry, it's nice that you did this and all, but I can do this myself."  
  
        "Louis.  I mean it.  You need to eat something, or I'll force it down your throat."  Harry countered, raising his eyebrows.  Harry wasn't one to joke around much, and when it came to the well being of the ones that he cared about...  He'd do anything.  
  
        Louis groaned as he grabbed a granola bar.  "Fine."  
  
        Harry smiled, knowing that just this time, he had won.  
  
        Louis began eating the granola bar before noticing the ugly bruises on Harry's knuckles.  He stopped eating, the curious part of him taking over, "Uh.. What happened to you?"  
  
        Harry raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"  
  
        "Your hand..."  
  
        Harry smiled, "Don't worry about it, just eat."

        "Come on, just tell me." Louis demanded, finishing his granola bar.    
  
        He went to stand up, immediately getting dizzy.  He blinked his eyes a couple of times before walking towards Harry.  Louis took his hand, lightly tracing the bruises with his finger.  Harry flinched at the pain, raising an eyebrow.  
  
        "Well, are you going to tell me, or are you just going to pretend that this is normal?" Louis asked, wondering why Harry wouldn't tell him.    
  
        Harry sighed, "Fine, if you really want to know so bad.  I punched a wall."  
  
        Louis narrowed his eyebrows, "Why'd you do that?  Did I make you angry?" He chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Harry.    
  
        A slight blush formed on Harry's face.  Louis had figured him out.    
  
        Harry had to make his quick escape now, "you should finish eating and then rest.  You look exhausted."  
  
        Louis sighed, "Will you stay with me?"  
  
        Harry knew that he was stuck.  He couldn't say no to Louis, especially now that they were both on somewhat good terms.  "Sure, I'll stay."  
  
        Louis smiled, knowing that he had won against Harry.  He walked over to his bed, laying down before patting the spot next to him.  Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes as he kicked his shoes off.  He walked over to the bed before laying next to Louis.  He wasn't sure how this all happened , but he was glad that it did.  Louis wasn't mad at him, and he wasn't mad at Louis.  There's a first for everything.  Louis fluttered his eyes shut as Harry wrapped his arms around him.  Harry laid there, just for Louis' sake, knowing that he'd never be able to fall asleep.   
  
        Some time later, the room was quiet, and Harry was pretty sure that Louis was asleep.  He let out a sigh, "I wish you knew how much I love you."  He whispered, finding it crazy that he could fall for someone so fast.    
  
        Louis was almost asleep when this had happened, and his heart immediately began fluttering.  He bit his lip, not wanting to give away that he had been awake the whole time.  His brain didn't know what to do with this new information...  This had just made the whole relationship even more confusing for Louis.  He wasn't sure he loved Harry, but somehow, he did like him.  Even if he had kidnapped him from his family, and forced him into helping the team.  This scared Louis, and he knew for sure, that he wouldn't be getting any sleep.  He opened his eyes, wondering if he should let Harry know that he was awake... or if he should keep pretending to sleep.   He was so confused with this whole situation, and he could feel his body start to tense up.  If Harry didn't already know that he was awake, he would soon know.  
_  
  
        The next few days were even more confusing to Louis.  He hadn't told Harry that he had heard what he had said the other day, because he didn't know how to respond to it.  Did he love Harry?  He honestly didn't know.  Half of him said yes, and the other half brought up all the bad stuff.  The fact that he had been abducted, and the fact that Harry had killed that young boy's father still got to him, and he knew that was the sane side of himself, telling him to back away quickly.    
  
        "Louis?  Lou... Earth to Lou?"   
  
        He immediately snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah?"  
  
        "Are you going to eat?" Harry asked.  Everyone was  looking at him with worry, and he looked down, realizing that he had completely zoned out.  
  
        "Um yeah." He quietly said, his cheeks turning red.  He grabbed a piece of bacon, and began eating it.  Once the others had seen this, they began to eat again.  This hadn't been the first time that he completely zoned out around the others.  It was starting to become a bad and embarrassing habit.  He flicked his eyes over to Harry once he had heard him clear his throat.  
  
        "Well, because we're all here, and I couldn't possibly keep this information secret anymore...  I think I have discovered where our next heist will be."  
  
        Louis rolled his eyes at Harry, knowing that he'd have the same job, just like every other heist.  He didn't really do much.  He just made sure everyone was supposed to be doing their job, and of course, helping Harry.  He didn't help Harry because he wanted to, he helped him because he was forced to.  There wasn't much for him to do usually, and he despised heists with a strong passion.  On the bright side, he hadn't seen any other innocent people during the heists since the father and son.  Whenever he thought about that house... that family... he cringed.  He felt an immense amount of guilt about it, and Harry had told him that it'd go away eventually.  Louis knew that it wouldn't.  
_  
          
        The day of the heist had arrived, and for some reason, Louis felt that something was going to go wrong.  He was shaking as he climbed into the van, and he couldn't believe that Harry hadn't listened to him when he told him how he felt about this one.  Harry never was the one to listen to other people when they bring in other opinions other than his.  That was one of the many things that Louis couldn't stand about Harry.  Harry was very obstinate, but deep down, Louis loved him.  The house came into view, and Louis immediately understood why he felt so nervous.  He had seen this house before.  
  
        "H-Harry... We can't do this... Not here." Louis cried out, his eyes going wide.  
  
        The house they were about to rob was owned by a police officer... and that police officer was his former father.  Louis then began to panic, flailing his limbs.  He had to get out of there as fast as he could.  
  
        "Do you understand how stupid this is?" Louis screamed at them, but they only gave him angry glares.  Louis huffed, knowing that he had to explain, but he already knew that none of them would listen to him.  "Please.. Guys.. I know who owns this place, and I know that he'll find all of us immediately.  This isn't the place to joke around with." He begged, flashbacks of abuse clouding his vision.  His father was the kindest man, but one day, he just snapped.  He couldn't take that his only son was gay.  The abuse started with Louis getting hit, but each day, it got worse and worse, and Louis didn't fight back until his father had started going after his sisters.  How his mother had never seen it still baffles him, but his father would threaten him if he had even attempted to tell her.  She didn't even know until two weeks after it started.  She walked in on Louis' father pointing a gun at him.  She had managed to calm his father down after that, but she quickly told him that they were all leaving.  They quickly moved into a different town, and eventually, things started to look up.  
  
        Harry only laughed at Louis, glancing back at him before looking ahead again.  "Louis, you know you want to do this.  We both know what that scumbag did to you, and we're going to get back at him."  
  
        Louis begun to hyperventilate when he saw that the familiar silver car was in the drive way.  "You understand that he's home... right?"  
  
        Harry grinned, pulling out a pistol.  "We'll take care of this quickly, okay Louis?"  
  
        Louis gulped, wondering what had gotten into Harry.  "Harry please, we can do this when he's not home.  I can't go in Harry, he'll easily recognize me and what if he has some form of pager?  Harry it can't be hard for him to call in for back up.  Please, we can't do this."   
  
        Harry rolled his eyes, "Louis, you'll be fine, relax."  
  
        "It's not me I'm worried about." he huffed before looking out the window.  He knew that begging wouldn't have helped.  He tried it anyway, even though the whole team was clearly annoyed with him now.  
  
        By the time they parked on the side of the street and got out, Louis was drenched in a cold sweat.  This was a very bad idea, and he couldn't believe that Harry could be this stupid.  He took a deep breath, knowing that this was the end.  He was going to die today.  Louis watched as Zayn easily picked the lock, the door quietly swinging open.  The clock on the wall read 3:30 A.M. and he knew that his father would be fast asleep.  If his father's schedule was still the same, then he'd get up at precisely 4:30, which gave the "team" an hour.  Louis let out a quiet sigh as he started his job.  Before they had entered, Louis had forewarned them that his father had military training, so it'd be in their best interest to be as quiet as they could.  If his father woke up, they'd all be dead.  
  
        "Are we done now?" Louis whispered to Harry, his anxiety getting to him.  
  
        "Relax, Lou."  Harry slowly replied.  "We only have a few more things to do, and then we're done.  I told you this would be eas-"  
  
         _Bang, b_ _ang_  
  
        They both went silent, recognizing the familiar sound of gunfire.  It had sounded off above them, and Louis knew that both Niall and Liam were upstairs.  They stayed frozen until Harry's ear piece began to shout at them.  
  
        "Harry, get everyone out  _now._   Back up is on their way" Danielle's voice screamed from Harry's ear piece.  In that moment, Louis knew that they were all screwed.  They were both about to bolt out the door until they heard the click of a gun behind them.  The gun was fully loaded, and they were both going to be dead soon.  Louis knew that this idea was stupid, but Harry just wouldn't believe him.  
  
        "If you two move in any way, I will shoot." the older male threatened.  "Turn around." He growled at them.  Harry glanced at Louis, a stupid smile on his face.  Louis knew exactly what he was going to do, and he was mentally screaming at Harry to keep his mouth shut.  
  
        "But how could we turn around if you didn't want us to move?" Harry snickered.  Louis knew that in that moment, Harry had possibly jeopardized their lives.  
  
        "Pipe off at me one more time and you're dead." Louis's dad threatened again.  "Now turn around, dammit!"  
  
        They both sighed before turning around.  Once Louis' dad caught sight of Louis, he laughed.  "Why does this not surprise me?  But I bet you know exactly what I'm thinking, Louis.  I always win, and in this case, I get to finish what I never got to." He smirked as he raised his gun.  Louis flinched, knowing that this was the end, and that he did love Harry.  
  
        In the moment that Louis was going to actually tell Harry how he had felt, Harry had whipped his gun out, immediately taking a shot at Louis' dad.  But it wasn't good enough.  His dad dived out of the way at the last second and had returned fire, one bullet piercing through Harry's chest.  
  
        Louis screamed, knowing that he was next, but his dad only continued to laugh at him.  "Not you.  You're going where they'll hurt you worse.  Just know that he's not going to suffer long."   
  
        Louis dropped to his knees next to Harry.  Harry's breathing was ragged, Louis immediately registering that Harry's lung had been punctured.  Harry only gave Louis a sad smile, the life beginning to leave his eyes.  This would be the end, the end of whatever they had in the past month.  "Harry.. I-I l-love you."  
  
        But he was already gone.  
  
        "No.. NO."  He shook Harry, but it was too late.  Louis was too late.  He immediately got up, anger filling his body.  "YOU DID THIS.  YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM."  He screamed, running up to attack his dad.  As soon as he reached his dad, he had been tackled from behind.  He knew that it was his dad's back up.  Louis could only scream as they handcuffed him, pulling him to his feet as they dragged him out the door.  He kept screaming, but for some reason, they started shaking him and chanting his name.  He had no idea what was going on, but this only made him sob.  All his friends were dead, Harry was dead, and he was going to prison.  
  
        They began to shake him again, until he closed his eyes.  When he opened them again, they were all gone.  He was back in his room, covered in sweat, and Harry was leaning over him, shaking him awake.  Louis's eyes went wide, a smile breaking out on his face as he pulled Harry onto the bed.  Harry had yelped in this process, having no idea of what was happening.  Louis began hugging him, and besides the sweat, it was pretty nice.  
  
        "Don't you ever die on me, Harry.  You're not allowed to." Louis mumbled, snuggling into Harry.  
  
        Harry raised an eyebrow, not knowing if he should ask.  "Are you alright?"  
  
        Louis chuckled, "I'm great.  God, I'm so happy right now.  That dream was hell, but It wasn't real." he mumbled in response, even though he was still pretty worked up.  
  
        Harry ran his hand through Louis' sweaty hair to try to calm him down.  "You don't have to tell me until tomorrow if you don't want to talk about it right now.  You don't even have to tell me at all, but now you've made me curious."  
  
        Louis rolled his eyes, beginning to relax again.  "Will you stay with me?"  
  
        Harry smiled, "Well, you're sweaty... But yeah.  Whenever you need me, I'll be here."  
  
        Louis grinned, his eyes beginning to droop once again.  
_  
  
        The next morning, Louis had woken to something shifting beside him.  He quickly blinked his eyes wide open, going tense until he realized that it was just Harry.  He shivered as he thought about that dream, knowing that he had to tell Harry.  He turned over, seeing that Harry was still asleep.  Louis sighed, not knowing how long it would take for him to wake up.  "Harry?" Louis whispered, wondering if Harry was a light sleeper.  "Pssssst.  Harry.  Pssst.  Wake up."  He chanted, getting louder and louder until Harry slowly blinked his eyes open.  
  
        "You're more annoying than my alarm clock, but I still like you more." Harry slowly said.  The roughness in his voice caused Louis's heart to flutter.  
  
        "Would you like to hear my dream?"  Harry nodded, leaning up onto his elbow to get comfortable.  At this moment, Louis had noticed that Harry was indeed shirtless in his bed, but he couldn't let this get to him.  He had a story to tell, and he couldn't spend all morning gaping at Harry, so he began to tell him everything that had happened in the dream.


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
> I've been crazy busy all summer and with school. I've been able to find time to write now, and I'll try and do it every chance I get. I don't know where this chapter came from, but it cleared my block :)  
> I hope you enjoy it!

        Months later, Louis was still unsure on the status of the missing person report.  He didn't know if his family was still looking for him, or if they had just given up.  Louis sighed, snapping out of his thoughts.  There had been more "missions", as Harry liked to call them, than usual, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he actually started to enjoy taking things.  He didn't know if it was the complete simplicity of robbing the rich, or the exhilaration of taking items under people's noses, but he didn't have a problem with stealing from people anymore.  Louis knew that he had become a bad person, and that he would never be able to see his family again, but he missed them more than ever.  He missed his sisters hogging the bathrooms, and he missed his mother's hugs.  He blinked quickly, trying to extinguish the tears that were threatening to fall.  Louis rolled over in his bed, now facing Harry.  He saw that the younger boy was still sleeping, and he smiled, liking how peaceful Harry had looked.  
  
        "What're you doing?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
        "Oh uh.. I dunno.  Just thinking." Louis responded, his cheeks turning red.  
  
        Harry rubbed at his eyes before blinking them open.  "So, whats the plan, Stan?"  Louis raised an eyebrow at him, and before he could respond, Harry began talking once again.  "We could get out of here for a day an-" Louis was about to say something before Harry shushed him.  "Let me finish, I think you'll like what I have to say.  Okay so we could get out of here and maybe hit up a farmers market or something?  I know everyone has been dying to eat something fresh lately."  
  
        Louis nodded his head, "I like that plan.  I used to go to farmers markets with my family all the time."  Harry smiled in response before yawning and closing his eyes once again.  "But Harry, that means you have to get up, or all the good stuff will be gone!" Louis got up, pulling the blanket away from him.  
  
        "Noooooooooo.  Five more minutes." Harry griped, pulling back on the blanket.  The next few minutes contained a tug of war battle of the blankets until Harry gave the blankets one last tug, pulling Louis back onto the bed.  "Does that mean I win?" Harry chuckled, raising his eyebrows at Louis.  
  
        Louis huffed, "You only win if you get up for me."  
  
        Harry grinned, "Challenge accepted."  He got up, shaking his head in effort to fix his hair.  Louis headed towards his dresser, grabbing a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt.  He changed before heading into the bathroom.  In the bathroom, he looked in the mirror, staring at his reflection.  His hair was longer than he usually liked it, and stubble was evident on his face.   
  
        Harry walked into the bathroom, seeing Louis study himself.  He smiled, creeping up behind Louis, putting his arms around the smaller boy's waist.  "Whatcha doin?"  
  
        Louis smiled at Harry's reflection, "I need a hair cut."  
  
        Harry shook his head, "Nah, I like it longer.  It looks nice on you." Louis bit his lip as Harry continued to speak, "It's also something for me to grab." He winked, causing Louis's cheeks to burst into a deep shade of red.  
  
        "Harry!" Louis shrieked, his eyes widening.  Harry kissed Louis on the neck before chuckling and walking away.  "I'll get you back!" Harry heard Louis yell at him, but all Harry could do was chuckle back.  
  
        "Please do, I'll be waiting for it."  
-  
        The farmers market had just opened by the time they reached it, but it was already packed with hundreds of people.  "Where should we head first?  I know Danielle wants me to buy her some fresh tomatoes for sure, so we should be on the look out for those." Harry stated as they walked through the market, hand in hand.    
          
        Louis wasn't quite sure where there relationship had taken them.  They weren't boyfriends yet, but they did everything a normal couple would do together.  It was odd, yet Louis loved every minute of it.  "Wait, buy them?"  
  
        Harry smiled, "Of course.  I would never rip off the farmers.  They do so much for everybody."  Louis's grin grew wider as he melted on the inside.  He knew that was the reason why he loved Harry.  Harry was more equality than anything, and he would never take anything from anyone who needed it, but that thought still confused him.  Louis's family wasn't rich, and they were barely making it by.  He shook the thought away, knowing that he'd ruin their day if he asked during the farmers market.  He didn't want to fight like they had so many times before when they had first started to get to know each other.  
-  
        Hours later, they had many bags, each filled to the top.  Harry didn't know how much he had spent, but he didn't care, he did it for Louis.  He loved seeing a smile on Louis's face, and he knew that Louis was just aching to get out and do something normal.  "I'm going to head into this last stall and grab those tomatoes." Harry gave some of his bags to Louis to hold.   
  
        "I'll just stay out here." Louis smiled at him, wanting to absorb as much sun as he could.  Harry nodded before heading into the stall.  Louis looked around the large market before placing his aviator sunglasses onto his face.  The sun was hot, and he could feel his skin begin to burn, but he couldn't care less.  He loved being out in a normal place, with Harry.  He closed his eyes, pointing his face to the sun, letting out a big sigh.  
  
        "Louis!?!"  
  
        Louis's eyes burst open.  He knew that voice.  He bit his lip as he looked around, immediately spotting his youngest sister.  He waved at her before he took off at a sprint.  He had to get out of there, fast.  He was no where near ready to face his family, and they would question him, or even bring him into the police station because at one point, they thought it was Louis that robbed their family home.  
  
        Once Louis thought he was safe, he groaned, sitting next to a tree.  He couldn't believe that he had just ran from his family.  Eventually, Harry caught up to him.  "You okay?" He asked, confused to as why Louis ran.  
  
        "My uh- family is here."  
  
        "Oh... Shit.  Did they see you at all?" Harry asked, not sure what to do.  
  
        "Only my youngest sister.  She'll tell my mom, but I don't think they'll believe her because she's so young and they're probably all missing me.  I just can't face them.  I felt extremely guilty when I looked at her.  I didn't know it was going to feel like this." Louis groaned, pulling his sunglasses off his head.  
  
        Harry nodded his head, "I get it.  That's why I had to leave my family.  God, I haven't heard from any of them in years... I bet I wouldn't be able to recognize my sister."  
  
        Louis bit his lip, "I don't think I'll ever be able to see them again.  If I just show up out of the blue one day, they'll interrogate me and take me to the cops, and I can't let anything happen to you guys."  
  
        Harry nodded, "It'll get better... At least I think it will."  
-  
        Once they returned back to their "home", Louis was confused.  "Where is everybody?"  
  
        Harry shrugged his shoulders, "hmm, not sure.  Maybe they went out as well."  Even though Harry knew where they were, he kept it a secret.  He wanted to surprise Louis as much as possible.  He began to pull groceries out of the bags, placing some in the fridge, and leaving the ones he needed on the counter.  Harry glanced at the clock, it was already 3.  "The plan is for a fancy dinner tonight for all of us.  I don't know if you have anything fancy, or nice, I don't know, you can always take stuff from the garage."  
  
        Louis chuckled, "Got it.  Is there a special occasion?"  
  
        Harry kept a straight face, "Nope, we all wanted to get together and do something nice.  It's been awhile since the last time we did something like this.  Dinner is at 6:30."  Harry couldn't believe he was lying straight to his face, but Louis was eating it up.  
  
        Louis nodded, before heading off down the halls to the garage.  He knew he didn't have many fancy clothes, and he knew the garage was stuffed full of them.  As he walked into the garage, he took it all in.  He had been too busy to actually look at it in total, and he was surprised at how much was still in the garage.  With big trucks coming weekly to take shipments, the garage was usually maintained, but there hadn't been a truck for the past few weeks.  Louis immediately headed toward the clothes, biting his lip.  He needed to find clothes that Harry wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of.  He wanted Harry, and if he had to be the one to take it to the next level, he would.  He wanted Harry to be his, and he wanted to be Harry's.  
  
        While Louis searched through clothes, Harry was busy in the kitchen.  The big group date was actually just a Harry and Louis date, and he couldn't believe that Louis actually believed every word he said.  Harry looked at the clock again, seeing that it had been an hour.  He had made a lot of progress on the food, and all he had to do was put it in the oven.  Happy with his progress, he checked the fridge, making sure that Danielle kept her word.  When he saw the salad and dessert in there he smiled, knowing that he could always count on her.  
-  
        At six, Harry was dressed in black slacks, and a nice white shirt.  He couldn't stop messing with the bow tie around his neck, and he couldn't understand why he put it on when he knew that he hated them.  The lasagna had forty minutes left to cook, and the timing was going to work out perfectly with appetizers.  Harry dimmed the lights, and lit the candle that was in the middle of the table.  The cloth had been changed to something nicer, and the table was all set and ready.  He took a deep breath, knowing that everything looked professional, but he couldn't help but feel nervous.  He leaned back against the counter, grabbing the small remote for the radio.  He pressed play on the remote, hearing the background music begin to play.  Harry was lucky that he could call his team his family.  They helped him with everything, and without them, his night would've taken forever to plan and create.  Harry looked around, trying to realize if he had forgotten anything, but everything seemed to be working.  He checked the time for the last time, seeing that it was 6:25.  Louis would be coming any minute.  Harry quickly grabbed a bottle of red wine, placing it on the counter.  Everything was ready, and all he needed was Louis to join him.  He leaned against the counter, waiting for Louis to come from the hallway.  
  
        Louis sighed, checking the mirror one last time.  The pants he had picked out were a little tight, but they were form fitted and looked good on him.  He adjusted his dress shirt one last time before heading out of his room.  He was ready for this group date, or whatever this dinner was going to be.  Heading through the hallways, he bit his lip.  He was nervous, but he didn't know why.  He rolled his eyes at himself, knowing that there was no reason to be nervous.  He was used to everyone, and they were his family.  He knew that if the old Louis would've heard him, there wouldn't be an end to the madness.

        Louis turned the last corner, walking through to the kitchen.  He raised his eyebrows at Harry in confusion.  "Where is everybody?"  Harry smiled, and Louis immediately knew.  "You lied to me, didn't you?  Just to get me to agree to a date, you sly dog."  
  
        Harry nodded at first before chuckling at Louis.  He pulled a chair back for Louis, motioning for him to sit.  Once Louis took a seat, he pushed him in before grabbing two wine glasses, and the bottle.  
  
        "So that whole farmers market ordeal was so you could get food for us?"  
  
        Harry smiled, "Kind of.  Danielle actually did want some fresh stuff, and it was our agreement on the whole idea."  He poured wine into both of the glasses before placing them onto the table.  He grabbed the bowl of salad and placed it onto the table before taking his seat.  
  
        "How did you manage to pull all of this off.  It looks and smells amazing in here."  
  
        Harry smiled, "I had some help from my little friends."   
  
        Louis rolled his eyes, still astonished.  "I still can't believe that you all got this accomplished."  
  
        "It is kind of amazing, but I didn't doubt anybody.  I trust them all.  Well, except when they go after you of course."  Louis blushed, remembering the day that Zayn tried to kill him.  
  
        "Well, we're all on better terms now, which is lovely.  Otherwise Zayn would've probably killed me by now."  
  
        Harry shrugged, smirking at Louis.  "Who knows.  Good thing I had a thing for you in the beginning, or we probably would've sent you off."  
  
        Louis raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean, sent me off?"  
  
        "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." Harry said, looking into Louis's eyes.  
  
        Louis shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I'm interested now, so tell me."  
  
        "Alright.  So, if we do kidnap anybody... Usually it's kids or teenagers, and we just hold them until someone buys them.  Sometimes couples buy them, and sometimes people buy them for help."  
  
        "So kind of like slaves?"  
  
        Harry sighed, "In a way, yes, but that's not my department.  Take it up with Zayn or Niall."  
  
        "Fair enough." Louis replied, feeling lucky that he didn't get shipped off like the items in the garage.  
-  
        After dinner, both Louis and Harry were giddy from the red wine, but they didn't care.  Harry lead Louis to the couch, where they both sat, leaning on each other, with a glass of red wine on hand.  
  
        "This was nice." Louis smiled, feeling the warm buzz from the wine.  Louis hummed, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.  "We should do this again sometime."  
  
        Harry grinned.  "I'm glad you feel this way.  I actually wanted to ask you something."  He took a sip of wine before setting the glass down on the small coffee table in front of the couch.  "Louis Tomlinson, will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
        "Well of course Harry- uh Harry..." Louis thought for a moment, trying to think of his last name.  
  
        "Styles."  
  
        "What, no way.  Are you even real?  Harry Styles." Louis chuckled to himself.  "Your mom is a clever lady."  
  
        Harry rolled his eyes, "Shut up and kiss me you fool."  
  
        Louis chuckled before leaning in and placing his lips onto Harry's.  They had kissed before, but this kiss felt different.  This kiss was full of love, and red wine.  When they pulled away, both out of breath, Harry smirked.  "Would it be too much of me to say that your ass looks wonderful in those pants."  
  
        Louis bit his bottom lip, shaking his head.  His head was spinning, and he loved every minute of it.  Harry grabbed the glass of red wine out of Louis's hand, setting it down before pushing him down onto the couch, roughly placing his lips onto Louis's.  
  
        Louis squeaked, surprised by Harry's sudden desire.  He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, kissing back with equal force.  Harry could feel himself grow hard as he began to grind on Louis, quiet moans spilling out of both of their mouths.  When they pulled away, Harry began kissing down Louis's neck, quickly pulling open his dress shirt, some of the buttons snapping off and flying across the room.  
  
        "Hey, I liked that shirt." Louis playfully whined, earning a nip from Harry.  
  
        "I can get you a new one." Harry roughly whispered into Louis's ear before leaving love bites down his neck.  Louis was a mess, and he couldn't stand Harry teasing him.  Harry sensed this, and smirked at him, "Should we take this to my room."  
  
        Louis quickly nodded, and Harry lifted him up off the couch and into his bedroom.  
-  
        The next morning, Harry was the first one up.  He looked over at Louis, and smirked, seeing all the marks he left on him the night before.  He grinned up at the ceiling, recalling everything that had happened.  He felt Louis shift next to him, and he glanced down at him, seeing him blink his eyes open.  
  
        "Good morning, Lou."  
  
        "Well, someones awfully chipper this morning." Louis chuckled, nuzzling his head deeper into the pillow.  His throat was sore and he knew if his voice wouldn't perk up any time soon, he'd get mocked for it.  He just wanted to stay in Harry's room all day and sleep.  "What time is it?" He groaned, putting an arm over his eyes.  
  
        Harry smirked, rolling his eyes at him, "It's eight.  Probably a good time to get up."  
  
        "Nooooo, five more minutes." Louis mocked before opening his eyes.  
  
        "Oh bite me." Harry rolled his eyes again as he ran his hand through Louis's hair.  
  
        "Well, looks like I did that last night." Louis winked at him.  
  
        "Well, you should check yourself out before you compare to me." He smirked, leaning up on one arm.  
  
        "I feel like we're going to be mocked.  All day."  
  
        "Yeeah.  That happens.  We do it to everyone, so don't feel like you're alone."  
  
        Louis rolled his eyes and got up, heading to Harry's dresser.  
  
        "Your ass looks even better without anything on it."  
  
        He shook his head as he pulled on a pair of Harry's boxers.  "You're such a dork." He replied as he searched for a pair sweatpants, and grabbed a random shirt.  
  
        Once they were both dressed, and their hair looked semi normal, Louis looked up to Harry.  "Let's go get mocked."  They walked out of the bedroom, hand in hand, and headed into the kitchen where everybody else was sitting, and eating breakfast.    
  
        Once Harry and Louis came into view, Zayn looked up, "So, what do we have here?  Did you guys have a fun night?" He taunted.  
  
        "It was wonderful." Harry replied, knowing that Zayn wouldn't have a comeback to that.


End file.
